No Yuri!
by Coccoon
Summary: Sama seperti judulnya, ini bukanlah cerita percintaan 'antara' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, ini adalah cerita percintaan 'tentang' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan menjomblo sampai saat ini membuat keduanya digosipkan sedang menjalin hubungan 'gelap'. What the—?/NO YURI! NaruSaku-SasuHina/Final Chap!/Mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**No Yuri!**

.

.

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings** :: SakuHina! #plak! Katanya No Yuri? Iye-iye, XD maksudnya **NaruSaku** dan **SasuHina**

**Rated** :: T

**Genre** :: Romance

**Warnings** :: AU, OoC, typo/misstypo (s), gaje, abal, garing, slight humor dikiiiit, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

**Summary** :: Sama seperti judulnya, ini bukanlah cerita percintaan 'antara' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, ini adalah cerita percintaan 'tentang' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan menjomblo sampai saat ini membuat keduanya digosipkan sedang menjalin hubungan 'gelap'. What the—?

Yosh! yonde kudasai, minna~

.

.

.

.

:: One ::

.

.

Gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna soft pink itu sedang menahan kesal. Hal itu bisa terlihat jelas dari sepasang mata emeraldnya yang menyipit, kedua alisnya yang hampir bertautan, jemari tangan yang terkepal dan perempatan urat nadi yang terlihat sedikit terbentuk di pelipisnya. dia—

—Haruno Sakura, si ketua klub Karate.

Berbeda dengan si gadis berambut pink, gadis berambut indigo disebelahnya justru menampakkan wajah yang berlawanan. Gadis itu malah menunduk takut-takut. Entah takut pada Sakura atau siapa. Peluh juga terlihat bercucuran di sekitar pelipisnya yang kemudian meluncur ke bawah. Kedua jemarinya sibuk meremas tali tas slempangnya. Dan gadis penakut ini adalah—

—Hyuuga Hinata, sahabat si gadis Haruno.

Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

Mari kita telusuri keadaan di sekeliling kedua gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut berbeda tersebut.

Di pinggir koridor, terlihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang melirik takut-takut kearah Sakura dan papan madding yang tertempel di dekat sekumpulan gadis tersebut. Apa ada yang aneh?

Tunggu, yang membuat suasana begitu mencekam bukanlah itu, melainkan sebuah kertas yang tertempel di papan madding. Kertas yang bertuliskan kalau ia, Haruno Sakura, si ketua klub karate nomor 1 di sekolah mereka adalah penyuka sesama jenis dan saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

What the—!

"M-maaf, Haruno-san."

Sakura mendelik. "Maaf, maaf, kalian pikir segampang itu, hah?" bentaknya pada sekumpulan gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah anggota klub madding di sekolah mereka.

Suara bentakan itu membuat tubuh gadis-gadis tersebut juga Hinata sedikit bergetar ketakutan. Ia jadi teringat kalau dulu juga ada gossip yang mengatakan kalau sahabat pink-nya itu mempunyai tenaga monster rubah berekor Sembilan karena kekuatan mengerikan Sakura saat gadis itu sedang marah yang tentu saja dibantah oleh Sakura. Tapi, Hinata jadi meragukan kata-kata Sakura saat itu.

"Apa, aHaHhhhh Hah?"

Suara bentakan itu —lagi- membuat Hinata sedikit melirik takut-takut kearah Sakura yang tengah menatap tajam ke sekumpulan gadis-gadis anggota klub madding tersebut. "T-tenanglah, S-Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Hinata yang langsung menunduk ketakutan. "Bagaimana bisa aku tenang?" tanyanya frustasi. "Ini semua gara-gara gossip sialan itu. lihat saja, kalau kudapatkan orang yang menyebarkan gossip itu—" Sakura berhenti sejenak, digerakkannya lehernya ke kiri dan ke kanan kemudian diangkatnya kepalan tangannya dan dipukul-pukulkannya ke telapak tangannya yang satunya.

Hinata dan sekumpulan gadis anggota madding itu kembali melirik takut-takut kearah si gadis Haruno.

"—akan kubuat dia menyesal seumur hidup."

"Hyaaaaaaaaaa!"

Drap. Drap. Drap.

Sakura menoleh ke tempat sekumpulan gadis-gadis anggota klub madding tadi berdiri, ia mengernyit ketika dilihatnya tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang masih berada di sana. Mereka semua sudah kabur rupanya. "Tch, dasar ibu-ibu tukang gossip. Bisanya kabur setelah menebar gossip tak berguna." Sakura menghela napas, kemudian melirik jam tangannya dan memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kelas sebelum mereka berdua terlambat. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Hinata yang tidak terdengar suaranya sejak tadi.

"Hinata?"

Namun, ia malah mendapati Hinata yang tergeletak di lantai —pingsan- karena ketakutan.

"Hinata!"

.

.

.

.

"Sakura! Hinata! Aku rindu kalian!" teriak seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang pucat saat dilihatnya kedua gadis itu masuk kedalam kelas mereka. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia, Yamanaka Ino, tidak bertemu dengan kedua gadis itu. Sakura, sejak seminggu yang lalu ada _training_ dengan anggota klub karatenya, sedangkan Hinata tiga hari yang lalu sakit. Dan keduanya baru bisa turun ke sekolah hari ini. Kebetulan sekali, ya?

Sakura mendengus, "Berisik, Ino-pig."

"P-pagi, Ino-chan." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut. Gadis berambut indigo itu kemudian sedikit bergerak mundur ketika Ino memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"Memang cuma kau gadis yang paling baik, lemah-lembut, dan penyayang, Hinata. Sayang sekali kalau kau digosipkan dengan _forehead_." Kata gadis itu dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat. "Aku turut berduka cita," lanjutnya sarkastik yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman tak enak dari Hinata.

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku, Ino-pig." Desis Sakura.

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, maaf-maaf." Ucapnya dengan sedikit senyuman manis yang dibuat-buat. Ino tahu betul watak sang sahabat kalau sudah marah, itu sama saja membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur. Jadi, lebih baik hari ini cukup sekian dulu acara menjahili si rambut pink. "Oh ya, katanya hari ini ada murid baru lho." Lanjutnya.

"B-benarkah?" Tanya Hinata, sedangkan Sakura hanya bersikap acuh mendengarnya. Gadis berambut pink itu rupanya sudah dilanda bad-mood gara-gara kejadian di koridor tadi pagi.

Ino mengangguk. "Kalau tidak salah ada dua orang. Kira-kira mereka laki-laki atau perempuan, ya?" Tanya gadis itu entah pada siapa. "Haa, aku jadi penasaran."

"Kalau begitu, lihat saja nanti." Timpal Sakura dengan wajah acuh seraya mengeluarkan buku paket untuk jam pelajaran pertama hari ini.

"Ah, iya ya." Kata Ino mengiyakan. "Semoga saja—" perkataan gadis itu terhenti ketika salah satu murid laki-laki kelas mereka yang mempunyai tattoo segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya berlari terburu-buru ke dalam kelas.

"Eh, Kiba, ada apa?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" pekik Kiba.

Mendengar itu, sontak semua murid yang tadinya tidak berada 'di tempat' langsung menghambur menuju ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Termasuk Ino yang duduk di deretan kursi paling depan yang berada di dekat jendela samping kelas. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata sudah duduk manis di kursi mereka sejak awal yang berada dua kursi di belakang kursi Ino.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut berwarna silver masuk ke kelas dengan membawa sebuah buku dan satu novel yang tidak pernah absen ia bawa. Setelah meletakkan buku-buku yang ia bawa, pria yang mereka kenali sebagai Hatake Kakashi —guru sastra- tersantai di dunia itu berdehem sebentar, kemudian menyapukan onyxnya ke seluruh ruangan.

"Pagi, semuanya," Sapanya.

Serentak murid yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya menjawab. "Pagi, sensei."

"Ah, maaf lagi-lagi aku terlambat. Yah, kalian sendiri pasti tau alasannya…" ujar Kakashi meminta maaf seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Semua murid yang kini sedang ia ajar itu terdiam. Memaklumi kebiasaan sang sensei yang memang seperti itu.

"Apa hari ini semuanya hadir?" Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah duduk sambil bertopang dagu. "Shikamaru, bagaimana?"

Shikamaru menguap sejenak. "Lengkap, sensei."

Kakashi tersenyum puas. "Bagus." Pria itu kemudian menoleh kearah pintu. "Oh ya, anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan kedatangan teman baru. Sensei harap kalian mau menerimanya dengan baik." jeda sejenak. "Masuklah,"

Semua murid menahan napas ketika menanti kedatangan murid baru tersebut. Penasaran. Laki-laki atau perempuan? Lalu bagaimana wajahnya?

Bagai gerak _slow motion_ atau memang semuanya yang sedikit lebay, murid yang ditunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya melangkah masuk. Pantofel hitam mengkilat, kaus kaki putih yang membungkus kakinya yang juga putih, seragam yang rapi dengan blazer yang dibiarkan terbuka —tak terkancing, kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan ke saku celananya, wajah yang datar, bola mata onyx-nya yang tajam, dan rambut ravennya yang seperti… err, _chicken butt_.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat reaksi yang bermacam-macam dari muridnya. Ia memang sudah menduganya. "Baiklah, anak-anak. Dia adalah teman baru kalian. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu, nak."

Murid baru yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki itu menatap datar ke depan kelas. "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Otogakure. Salam kenal." Pemuda itu membungkuk sedikit sebagai bagian akhir dari salamnya.

Hening.

"Yah, ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada Sasuke?" Tanya kakashi pada semua muridnya.

Hening.

Kakashi mengernyit ketika melihat suasana kelas yang mendadak berubah 180 derajat dari biasanya. Semua muridnya mendadak diam seribu bahasa. Ada yang melongo, blushing tidak jelas —murid perempuan, tidur—pastinya si ketua kelas, dan lain-lain.

Kakashi berdeham, "Baiklah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan. Kita akhiri saja perkenalannya sampai disini. Sasuke, silakan kau—"

"T-tunggu, sensei. " seorang murid perempuan berambut merah marun mengangkat satu tangannya.

Kakashi menoleh pada sang murid yang menginterupsi perkataannya. "Ya, Karin?"

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada U-uchiha-san."

"Baiklah, silakan, Karin."

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah tidak jelas karena apa. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Engg, a-apa k-kau sudah mempunyai… kekasih?"

Sedetik berikutnya, suasana kelas tersebut menjadi gaduh. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, ada yang tidur, ada yang diam saja. Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya, berupaya menenangkan seluruh muridnya yang mulai keluar belangnya. "Tenang, anak-anak. Biarkan Sasuke menjawabnya dulu." Kakashi menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar yang sepertinya mulai menjadi _trademark_-nya. Setelah hening, barulah pria tersebut mempersilakan sang murid baru untuk menjawab. "Silakan dijawab, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap datar sekelilingnya. "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

Tidak diduga, kelas kembali heboh dengan teriakan murid-murid yang tentu saja berjenis kelamin perempuan. Bagai mendapat durian runtuh, seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng berdiri di depan kelas mereka dan pindah ke sekolah mereka untuk mencari seorang permaisuri, pikir mereka.

Dan yang penting, dia jomblo.

"Ya, ya, tenanglah, anak-anak," kata Kakashi dengan suara yang sedikit keras karena takut kalah dengan suara heboh semua murid-muridnya yang berbicara tidak jelas. "Sebaiknya, acara perkenalannya kita akhiri sampai disini dulu. Kalau ada lagi yang ingin kalian tanyakan, kalian bisa menanyakannya lagi saat jam istirahat nanti."

Semua murid kembali diam. Kakashi menghela napas melihatnya. Pria yang hampir berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu menoleh kearah Sasuke. "Nah, Sasuke, silakan menempati tempat duduk yang kosong yang berada di belakang Inuzuka Kiba." Kakashi mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kedepan kelas. "Inuzuka Kiba, angkat tanganmu."

Seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang sensei, Kiba mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memudahkan Sasuke mencari tempat duduknya.

Setelah memastikan sang murid baru duduk nyaman di tempatnya, Kakashi mulai berdeham dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, anak-anak. kita mulai pelajarannya." Kakashi memberikan jeda sejenak pada murid-muridnya untuk mengambil buku paket sastra mereka masing-masing. "Buka halaman 24, baca terlebih dahulu wacana-nya, kemudian kerjakan soal-soal di bawahnya." Lanjutnya.

Sontak hampir semua murid mendesah keras. Masing-masing mengeluarkan suara protes karena tidak mau mengerjakan. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya. "Kalau kalian tidak mau mengerjakan, hari ini juga kita adakan test."

Kembali suara protes meluncur dari mulut masing-masing murid di kelas itu. Namun, bedanya kali ini mereka memilih untuk mengerjakan soal-soal saja. Mereka tahu persis, tes dadakan yang diberikan si guru berambut silver itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dua kali lipat daripada soal-soal latihan di depan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantin pada saat jam istirahat pertama tampak sangat ramai dikunjungi hampir seluruh murid KHS yang tentunya menderita kelaparan setelah energi mereka habis dipakai untuk mencerna berbagai macam ilmu sejak jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Semua stand di kantin tersebut tampak penuh dengan murid-murid yang mengantri untuk membeli makanan atau minuman untuk mengganjal perut mereka sebelum kembali menyerap ilmu usai jam istirahat pertama berakhir. Ada berbagai macam makanan, minuman, dan camilan yang tersedia disana. Meja-meja panjang yang tersedia di kantin pun terlihat hampir penuh dengan murid-murid dari berbagai kelas yang sedang duduk dan menikmati makanan mereka. Hal itu seringkali membuat murid yang sudah membeli makanan menjadi bingung harus duduk di mana. Seperti halnya yang terjadi dengan si pemuda raven ini.

Dialah, Uchiha Sasuke.

Jujur saja, pemuda itu merasa sangat terpaksa dan menyesal sekali pada saat ini. Kalau bukan karena cacing di perutnya yang berteriak-teriak minta diisi makanan, Sasuke tidak akan mungkin mau ke tempat ramai seperti ini. Dan ini semua gara-gara Ia bangun kesiangan sehingga tidak sempat untuk sarapan pagi. Sasuke mengernyit heran ketika dilihatnya hampir semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam. Sejujurnya, ia sudah biasa dipandangi seperti ini, terlebih ini adalah hari pertamanya dia bersekolah di sini. Menurutnya, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Tapi, tatapan mereka saat ini seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Membuatnya jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Uchiha-san! Di sini!"

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya guna mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Onyx-nya kemudian mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang duduk bersama dua orang gadis berambut indigo dan merah muda sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

Karena sudah merasa lelah berdiri dan tidak bisa menemukan tempat kosong lagi, akhirnya pemuda Uchiha itu melangkah kearah gadis berambut pirang pucat bersama kedua temannya itu duduk. Tidak terlalu jauh, hanya berjarak tiga buah meja dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Kurasa tempat duduk di kantin sudah hampir penuh. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa bergabung bersama kami," tawar si gadis berambut pirang pucat kepada Sasuke setelah pemuda itu sampai di meja tempat tiga gadis tadi duduk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengajakku," kata Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelah seorang gadis berambut indigo.

Ino tersenyum manis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya, sama-sama." Katanya sebelum akhirnya menyeruput es jeruk yang dipesannya tadi. "Oh ya, aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja, Ino." Ino kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya kearah dua gadis yang duduk di dekatnya. "Kalau yang pink ini, namanya Haruno Sakura," kata Ino acuh mengindahkan deathglare yang diberikan oleh Sakura. "Dan yang manis ini namanya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal." Kata Sasuke seraya menatap kedua gadis yang diperkenalkan oleh Ino tadi.

"Salam kenal," kata Sakura seraya tersenyum.

"S-salam kenal, U-uchiha-san," kata Hinata dengan wajah yang menunduk. Namun, masih dapat terlihat wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena malu.

Sasuke mengernyit melihat wajah memerah gadis berambut indigo yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu. "Wajahmu memerah, kau sakit?" tanyanya.

Sontak wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan keliatan gelisah. "A-ano… a-aku…"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Hinata memang seperti itu. wajahnya itu memerah karena dia sedang gugup duduk di sampingmu." Ujar Ino.

Hinata mendongak dan menoleh kearah Ino yang tengah tersenyum jahil. Ia kemudian menunduk lagi. "B-bukan begitu, a-aku tidak—"

"Ooy, Sasukee!"

Empat orang yang tadi sedang asyik berbincang-bincang itu langsung menoleh kearah suara yang terdengar sedikit melengking itu. Tidak lama kemudian, terlihat menyembul dari kerumunan murid-murid yang sedang berlalu-lalang, muncullah seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah jabrik yang terlihat sedang berlari kecil kearah empat orang tadi duduk.

"Hah, akhirnya…" ucap pemuda itu dengan napas yang sedikit ngos-ngosan. "Haah, tadi aku pergi ke kelasmu, ternyata kau tidak ada di sana." Jeda sejenak, "Ah, ya, tumben sekali kau ke kantin, Sasuke." Lanjutnya kemudian mengambil minuman Sasuke dan meminumnya sedikit tanpa permisi.

"Bilang dulu kalau mau minta, Dobe."

Naruto mencibir kesal. "Aku kehausan 'kan gara-gara mencarimu. Masa' minta sedikit saja tidak boleh. Dasar pelit," gumamnya.

"Dobe? Kau murid baru juga?"

Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Ino yang memasang wajah kebingungan, kemudian nyengir. "Ah ya, aku lupa." Pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, pindahan dari Otogakure, sama seperti Sasuke. Salam kenal, semuanya."

Ino tersenyum manis. "Aku Yamanaka Ino, yang ini Haruno Sakura, dan yang Ini Hyuuga Hinata." Kata gadis itu seraya menunjuk Sakura dan Hinata bergantian.

Srekk.

Ino mendongak kearah Sakura ketika dilihatnya gadis itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku duluan ke kelas, ya. Ada yang harus ku selesaikan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi." Pamit gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Dia kenapa? Apa dia tidak suka denganku?" Tanya Naruto pada Ino. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan gadis berambut pink itu yang tiba-tiba pergi setelah ia datang untuk bergabung.

"Ah, tidak. dia memang sedang ada masalah akhir-akhir ini. jangan khawatir," uajr Ino menenangkan.

Mendengar itu, akhirnya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Meskipun begitu, rasa tidak enak masih saja menyusup di hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga,"

Hinata baru saja selesai menghapus papan tulis di kelasnya saat didengarnya suara seseorang memanggilnya dari arah pintu kelas. Gadis berambut indigo itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut raven memanggilnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"U-Uchiha-san, b-belum pulang?"

"Hn," gumam pemuda itu seraya mengambil tas sekolahnya yang ternyata masih ada di bangku pemuda itu sendiri. Hinata bahkan baru menyadari ada tas Sasuke disana.

"Kau piket sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke heran ketika melihat hanya gadis itu saja yang membersihkan kelas saat ini.

"Y-yang lain a-ada urusan mendadak. J-jadi, pulang lebih dulu."

Sasuke melirik jam dinding di kelas mereka sebelum akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Cepat selesaikan, setelah itu pulang." Perintahnya.

Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan perintah Sasuke. Namun, kegiatannya kembali terhenti ketika dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan pintu sambil bersandar.

"K-kenapa Uchiha-san masih di sana?"

Sasuke mengernyit. "Kenapa bertanya? Tentu saja aku menunggumu."

"E-ehh?" Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar jawaban dari pemuda raven itu yang mengatakan sedang menunggunya. "T-tapi—"

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, Hyuuga. Lebih baik cepat kau selesaikan, setelah itu kita pulang."

Hinata tidak tahu harus menyebut hari ini sebagai hari keberuntungannya atau bukan. Tapi yang jelas, pulang bersama Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar di luar perkiraannya.

"B-Baik."

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas. Saat ini, Ia baru saja selesai latihan karate selama hampir satu jam setengah sejak jam pulang sekolah tadi. Sakura mau tidak mau harus latihan selama itu karena sebentar lagi —sekitar lima minggu lagi- akan diadakan kejuaraan karate tingkat daerah. Sakura tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini karena sudah dua kali pada turnamen sebelumnya ia kalah di babak semi final. Jujur saja, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya capek. Gossip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini pun cukup mempunyai andil di dalamnya. Sakura menghela napas sebelum akhirnya mengambil botol minuman yang terletak di sampingnya dan meminumnya hingga hampir setengahnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan,"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kanannya, ia kemudian mendapati seorang pemuda jabrik yang tadi siang bertemu dengannya di kantin. Tunggu, siapa namanya? Sakura lupa, ia memang tidak mendengarkan saat itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kalau kau lupa." Ucapnya seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran gadis itu. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Ya, silakan."

"Kau baru selesai latihan?" Tanya Naruto setelah duduk di samping Sakura yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh gadis berambut pink itu.

"Oh ya, Haruno-san," pemuda itu berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Ngg… bolehkah aku memanggil nama kecilmu saja? Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu suka memanggil nama marga seseorang. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau, Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, panggil saja."

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, kau juga boleh memanggilku Naruto, Sakura-chan."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, Naruto."

"Ternyata memang benar," gumam Naruto membuat Sakura kembali mengalihkan tatapannya kearah pemuda itu. wajah gadis itu mengernyit ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang malah nyengir.

"Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau lebih cantik kalau sedang tersenyum, Sakura-chan."

Sedetik kemudian, wajah Sakura langsung merona merah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda itu memujinya atau merayunya. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya ia diberi pujian ataupun rayuan seperti itu, tapi, ini adalah yang pertama kalinya seorang pemuda yang mengatakan hal itu kepadanya dengan wajah innocent-nya.

"S-sebaiknya, aku pulang dulu, Naruto." Sakura sudah hendak berdiri ketika tiba-tiba pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh pemuda itu.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan. Kenapa buru-buru? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan gelisah seraya tersenyum dipaksakan. "Bukan, a-aku hanya sedikit kelelahan saja."

"Ah ya, benar juga. Aku juga sudah mendengarnya."

Sakura mengernyit. "Mendengar apa?"

"Tentang berita antara kau dengan Hinata-chan."

"Apa!" pekik Sakura, kaget. Padahal baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia lupa dengan hal itu, tapi pemuda jabrik kuning ini kembali membuatnya teringat hal itu. Sakura menghela napas. "Tapi, itu cuma—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak usah malu padaku." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya wajah tan itu berbinar. "Ah ya, aku punya ide!"

"Hah?"

Naruto menatap Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan dan aku pacaran saja? Jadi kau kan bisa menyangkal gossip itu."

"Apa? Pacaran?"

.

.

.

.

:: To Be Continued ::

.

.

**Author's Note** :: Aye-aye, minna~! Saya balik lagi dengan sebuah fic dan kali ini bukan one-shot! Saya nggak tau juga ini bakal jadi two-shots, three-shots, atau malah multi-chaps, tapi yang jelas, ini bukan one-shot! Hurray! *dilempar sandal*

Oh ya, maaf saya baru bisa bikin fic lagi. Saya bener-bener nyolong waktu buat ngetik karena kesibukan tidur di siang hari dan kerja di malem harinya *?* yang bener-bener bikin saya nggak mood buat ngetik. Untungnya, setelah say abaca ulang review teman-teman semua di tiga fic saya yang terdahulu udah bikin saya semangat buat ngetik lagi. So, hontou ni arigatou, minna-chan!

And… this is it! fic AU pertama saya dengan tokoh utama Sakura ama Hinata. Jadi, nanti bakal di ceritain gimana cerita cinta tentang mereka berdua. Baydewey, maaf kalau ide ceritanya pasaran, Cuma ini yang bisa saya buat soalnya. Hehe

Yosh, buat teman-teman yang berniat membantu saya untuk melanjutkan fic ini harap review sebagai tanda persetujuan…

See ya, minna~!


	2. Chapter 2

**No Yuri**

.

.

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings** :: SakuHina! #plak! Katanya No Yuri? Iye-iye, XD maksudnya **NaruSaku** dan **SasuHina**

**Rated** :: T

**Genre** :: Romance

**Warnings** :: No Yuri, AU, OoC, typo/misstypo (s), gaje, abal, garing, EYD ancur, slight humor dikiiiit, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

**Summary** :: Sama seperti judulnya, ini bukanlah cerita percintaan 'antara' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, ini adalah cerita percintaan 'tentang' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan menjomblo sampai saat ini membuat keduanya digosipkan sedang menjalin hubungan 'gelap'. What the—?

Yosh! yonde kudasai, minna~

.

.

.

.

:: Two ::

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, dari dalam ruang makan kediaman keluarga Hyuuga sedang ada acara sarapan pagi bersama. Terlihat ada enam kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu, namun hanya ada tiga orang yang mengisinya. Sehingga masih tersisa tiga kursi kosong disana. Dan, tiga orang yang menempati kursi tersebut adalah sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hiashi, dan kedua orang putrinya, yakni Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi.

Suasana yang tenang dan mencekam memang tidak dipungkiri selalu hadir setiap kali Hyuuga Hiashi ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Terlebih lagi saat pria paruh baya itu diam dan hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata putih khas klan Hyuuga yang dimilikinya. Tidak jarang, hal itu seringkali membuat kedua putrinya—terutama Hinata-menjadi ketakutan setiap kali berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Tapi, meskipun begitu, keduanya mengakui kalau Hyuuga Hiashi adalah tipe ayah yang sangat perhatian dan protektif.

"Hinata,"

Suara berat dan dingin khas Hiashi membuat Hinata sedikit merinding saat mendengarnya. Ia bahkan refleks berhenti mengunyah makanannya. Gadis itu kemudian melirik sedikit kearah sang ayah yang masih terlihat menikmati makanannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mengunyahnya sampai akhirnya makanan tersebut turun dari mulut ke kerongkongannya kemudian jatuh ke lambungnya.

"Y-Ya, _Otou-san_."

Tidak ada suara sahutan terdengar keluar dari mulut Hiashi selama beberapa detik setelahnya. Hal itu sedikit membuat Hinata was-was. sedikit, karena setelah itu, Hiashi kembali membuka suaranya.

"Hari ini kau pulang jam berapa?"

Hinata diam seraya berpikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat jadwal di sekolahnya hari ini. Dan ia yakin kalau hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub ataupun jam tambahan dari guru yang harus ia ikuti. "S-seperti biasanya, _Otou-san_."

Hiashi kembali diam. Meskipun Hinata tidak menyebutkan jam pulang sekolahnya secara spesifik, tapi pria paruh baya itu tahu betul jam berapa biasanya Hinata pulang sekolah. Yah, itulah Hiashi. Ia tidak akan pernah tidak tahu sesuatu tentang Hinata.

"Hn, kalau begitu, hari ini kau berangkat bersama Hanabi saja. Pulangnya, biar dijemput saja."

Hinata mengangguk lamat-lamat. Padahal, ia sudah punya janji untuk berangkat bersama Sakura hari ini. Tapi, ia tidak mungkin menolak perintah ayahnya. Dan dengan terpaksa, ia harus menghubungi Sakura untuk membatalkan janji mereka untuk berangkat bersama hari ini.

"Baik, _Otou-san_."

Selanjutnya tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara ketiga orang itu. hanya terdengar suara dentingan alat-alat makan yang mereka gunakan dan detik-detik jam di dinding yang menemani kegiatan sarapan mereka sampai akhirnya ketiganya selesai sarapan bersama.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata yang sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor kelas menuju ke kelasnya langsung menoleh ke belakang ketika didengarnya suara Ino yang memanggilnya. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu bersama dengan Sakura tersenyum seraya berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ayahmu mau mengantarmu tadi pagi?" Tanya Sakura ketika ia dan Ino sudah sampai di dekat Hinata. "Untung saja, aku masih di rumah saat itu."

Hinata tersenyum tak enak. "M-maaf, Sakura-_chan_." Ucapnya lirih. "A-aku juga tidak tahu k-kenapa _Otou-san_ tiba-tiba mau mengantarku."

"Yah, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Kata Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis.

"S-sekali lagi, maaf, S-sakura-_chan_."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, kok."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu sudah hendak mengatakan sesuatu kalau saja tidak ada suara seseorang yang menginterupsinya.

"Ooy, Sakura-_chan_!"

Ketiga gadis itu menoleh kearah belakang mereka. Dari arah sana, terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut jabrik kuning yang tengah tersenyum lebar dan seorang pemuda berambut raven yang berwajah datar. Melihat pemuda jabrik kuning itu, tiba-tiba membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Ino, Hinata, aku duluan ke kelas saja, ya."

Ino yang tadi masih asyik menatap wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke langsung berpaling kearah Sakura. "Eh, Kenapa?"

"Yah, pokoknya aku—" kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika dirasakannya pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Dan orang itu—

"Kenapa buru-buru, sih, Sakura-_chan_? Bel masuk kan masih sepuluh menit lagi."

Sakura mendengus ketika menyadari Naruto-lah yang menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Ada yang harus kukerjakan, Naruto."

Sejak kejadian kemarin siang, Sakura mulai kesal pada pemuda yang mempunyai rambut jabrik kuning ini. Bayangkan saja, mereka baru berkenalan bahkan belum sampai satu hari tapi pemuda itu sudah mengajaknya pacaran. Itu benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sungguh.

Ino mengernyit. "He-hei, kenapa kalian mendadak akrab begini?" matanya menyipit curiga kearah Sakura yang kini memasang wajah dongkolnya.

"Aku duluan," tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Naruto dan yang lainnya, akhirnya gadis berambut pink itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya menuju ke kelasnya.

Naruto mencibir kesal. "Sakura-_chan_ kenapa sih?"

"Hei, Naruto, kenapa kalian berdua mendadak jadi akrab begitu?" Tanya Ino yang masih heran dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kami 'kan pacaran,"

"Apaa?"

.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak mood berbicara sekarang ini. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu menyebalkan. Dipandangi oleh Ino sejak bel masuk sekolah sampai jam pelajaran kelima—olahraga, tidaklah menyenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, sebelum kau cerita semuanya, _Forehead_."

Sakura mendengus. "Sudah kukatakan, itu bohong, Ino." Kata Sakura malas. "Kau lebih percaya kata-katanya?"

Kini ganti Ino yang mendengus. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu sudah siap dengan seragam olahraganya. "Bukan begitu, aku 'kan hanya ingin mendengar ceritanya langsung darimu." Jeda sejenak, "Apa salah cerita pada kami, sahabatmu?" Lanjutnya seraya menarik tangan Hinata agar berdiri disampingnya.

Sakura mendengus mendengar kata 'kami' dari Ino. Padahal jelas-jelas, Ino saja yang dari tadi mendesaknya untuk bercerita bagaimana ia dan pemuda jabrik kuning itu bisa pacaran.

Sakura melirik Ino yang masih memasang senyum anehnya, gadis pink itu akhirnya menghela napas. Menyerah. "Haah, baiklah."

* * *

Flashback : On

* * *

"Kau bercanda?"

Naruto mengernyit. "Aku serius, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau pulang." kata Sakura sudah berniat pergi dari sana namun tidak jadi karena pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Ya atau tidak?"

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak, terimakasih."

"Tapi, bukannya kau ingin menyangkal gosip itu?"

"Nanti juga hilang."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Sakura menggeram kesal. tenaganya baru saja terkuras karena habis berlatih dan sekarang ia harus kembali menguras energinya hanya untuk berdebat dengan pemuda jabrik ini?

"E-eh, Sakura-_chan _mau kemana? bagaimana dengan kesepakatannya?" tanya Naruto ketika dilihatnya Sakura yang sudah berjalan menjauhinya.

"Terserah!" balas gadis itu ketus.

* * *

Flashback : Off

* * *

"Jadi, dia secara sepihak mengatakan kalau kalian pacaran?" tanya Ino setelah selesai mendengar kisahnya dari Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk malas.

"Tapi, idenya bagus juga Sakura. Aku setuju."

Sakura mendelik. "Aku tidak perlu kata setuju darimu, Ino-_pig_. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya bercerita denganmu." kata Sakura seraya menarik Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Ino menuju lapangan Indoor Konoha High School.

"He-hei, tunggu!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengernyit seraya memegang pelipisnya ketika dirasakannya kepalanya terasa berputar-putar. Langkahnya yang baru saja mencapai seperempat jalan menuju ke rumahnya harus terhenti. Gadis berambut pink itu menepi sebentar untuk memijat-mijat pelan pelipisnya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya mulai berkurang secara perlahan-lahan meskipun masih sedikit terasa mengganggu. Gadis itu tahu dengan jelas penyebab sakit kepalanya ini adalah karena kelelahan berlatih. Yah, untungnya hari ini jadwal latihannya yang biasa diadakan setelah sepulang sekolah libur.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Dilihatnya wajah tan seorang pemuda yang sudah hampir beberapa hari ini membuatnya sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu berdiri di sebelah sepeda berwarna biru yang dituntunnya.

"Ne, Sakura-_chan_, wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan sebelum akhirnya kembali menegakkan badannya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Sudah ya," Kata Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis dengan sedikit paksaan tentunya. Ia jadi sedikit heran karena hampir setiap saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Naruto mengernyit. "Kau yakin, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya lagi untuk memastikan keadaan Sakura yang kemudian hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala oleh gadis itu.

"Sudah ya," ucap Sakura lirih dan hendak melangkah pergi menjauh dari sana. Gadis itu sudah merasa tidak kuat lagi kalau harus berlama-lama di luar. Ia harus segera pulang ke rumahnya,makan siang kemudian minum obat dan vitamin, setelah itu istirahat. Yah, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

Namun, gadis itu tidak jadi melangkah pergi lantaran pergelangan tangannya yang ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Ayo, ku bonceng, Sakura-_chan_," tawarnya seraya tersenyum lebar. Sebelah tangannya menepuk boncengan sepeda yang ada di belakang.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Tidak usah malu-malu."

Sakura mengernyit mendengarnya. Kenapa ia harus malu-malu?

"Aku tidak malu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Naruto. Sudah ya," ucap gadis itu seraya memijit pelipisnya yang mulai terasa pusing lagi dan berniat untuk pergi menjauh dari sana—atau Naruto tepatnya.

Setelah beberapa langkah kakinya menjauh dari Naruto, Sakura kembali dibuat terheran-heran dengan kehadiran pemuda itu yang menaiki sepeda birunya sampai di sampingnya kemudian turun dari sana dan kembali menuntun sepeda itu di samping kanan pemuda itu.

Langkah Sakura kembali terhenti. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa lagi, sih?"

"Apanya?" Tanya pemuda jabrik kuning itu polos.

Sakura memijit dahinya. Pusingnya semakin bertambah gara-gara kejadian ini. "Kau, Baka."

Naruto memasang wajah bingungnya yang semakin membuat Sakura kesal setengah mati.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku lagi?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Sakura mengepalkan jemari tangannya, Kesal. Berhadapan dengan Naruto benar-benar membuat stok sabarnya selalu menipis. "Harusnya kau sadar kalau aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi, kita 'kan pacaran, Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu sampai kau tiba di rumahmu."

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia dan Naruto pacaran? Bagaimana bisa? Sakura bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan setuju atau ya pada pemuda itu. lagipula, ide pacaran ini 'kan ide sepihak dari Naruto. Ia juga tidak pernah menyetujuinya. tapi, meskipun begitu, gossip tidak berguna yang menimpanya dan Hinata akhir-akhir ini juga sudah mulai tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Jadi, sebenarnya, Niat pemuda itu baik juga.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau marah?"

"…"

"Sakura-_cha_—"

"Diam dan cepat jalan kalau kau mau mengantarku, Naruto." Ucap Sakura seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Naruto yang awalnya memasang wajah bengongnya langsung tersenyum lebar seraya menuntun sepedanya dan berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa menyusul dan berjalan di samping Sakura.

"Tunggu, Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Hyuuga memang sangat terkenal dengan segala sesuatunya yang sangat tradisional. Makanya, tidak heran kalau arsitektur kediaman Hyuuga pun masih mengandung unsur-unsur rumah tradisional jepang. Jika ada kunjungan makan malam di kediaman Hyuuga pun, maka suasana tradisional jepang akan sangat terasa. Mulai dari menu makan malam sampai ruangan yang akan digunakan untuk menjamu tamu yang akan datang nanti.

Namun, Hinata sedikit penasaran siapa orang yang hari ini akan bertamu ke rumahnya. Pasalnya, ia dan Hanabi juga harus siap-siap dan kelihatan rapi sampai-sampai memakai *Iromuji segala. Biasanya, hanya sang ayah saja yang akan menyambut tamu tersebut. Yah, terkecuali kalau ada tamu kehormatan yang datang bertamu ke rumahnya saja yang harus disambut sampai seperti ini.

Dan untuk acara malam ini, Hinata mengenakan Iromuji berwarna merah bata dengan obi putih bermotif bunga lili. Sederhana saja namun tetap terlihat anggun jika dikenakan. Rambut panjang gadis itu pun di gelung agak keatas namun tetap disisakan sedikit beberapa helai di dekat telinganya. Tidak ketinggalan, sapuan make up tipis di wajah Hinata yang semakin membuat gadis berambut indigo itu terlihat anggun dan dewasa.

Tok tok.

Cklek.

"Hinata-_nee-san_,"

Hinata menoleh ketika didengarnya Hanabi memanggil namanya. Adik perempuan Hinata yang masih kelas satu SMP itu tampak cantik dengan Iromuji berwarna krim dan obi yang dipenuhi dengan motif bunga.

"Tamunya sudah datang. _Nee-san_ sudah siap?"

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Ya, Hanabi-_chan_."

Hanabi balas tersenyum lembut. "Hinata-_nee-san_ terlihat cantik malam ini,"

Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut dengan wajah yang sedikit merah karena malu. "Terimakasih, tapi, Hanabi-_chan_ juga cantik,"

"Hn, ayo, _Nee-san_."

Setelah itu, keduanya keluar dari kamar Hinata dan menuruni tangga menuju ruangan khusus yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk makan malam bersama tamu mereka nanti. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja gadis berambut indigo itu berdebar tak keruan ketika langkahnya sudah semakin mendekati dengan tujuan mereka.

"Silakan masuk, Hinata-_sama_, Hanabi-_sama_," ucap seorang pria berumur dua puluh lima tahunan yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga saat dilihatnya kedua kakak-beradik itu berada di hadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih, Ebisu-_san_."

"Sama-sama, Hinata-_sama,_" Jawab Ebisu seraya sedikit membungkuk kearah keduanya.

Hinata masih memasang senyumannya sampai akhirnya ia dan Hanabi masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa tamu yang kini duduk bersama sang ayah.

.

.

.

.

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Saat ia tahu bahwa keluarga pemuda itu yang ternyata menjadi tamu di rumahnya dan ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk mengajak pemuda itu berkeliling di kediaman hyuuga hingga akhirnya ia harus duduk berdua saja dengan pemuda itu. sebenarnya ada apa?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata melirik sedikit kearah pemuda itu. Bola mata onyx-nya menatapnya datar seperti biasa. Rambut ravennya pun tetap ditata seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Hanya saja, pemuda itu memakai kemeja dan jas formal berwarna hitam malam ini. Dan itu sukses membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit merona. Duduk berdua dengan Sasuke, terlebih dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, bisa membuatnya mencium wangi parfum yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu. Wangi yang lembut namun memabukkan.

Pikiran Hinata sedikit menerawang ke belakang dimana saat ia sedang piket dan Sasuke menunggunya sampai ia selesai mengerjakan tugas piketnya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke yang ternyata adalah putra dari teman semasa kuliah ayahnya datang bersama keluarganya.

"A-ano…" jeda sejenak, "T-terimakasih k-karena sudah m-mengantarku pulang kemarin, U-uchiha-_san_."

"Sasuke," ucap Sasuke. "Dan aku akan memanggilmu Hinata."

"E-eh?"

"Untuk yang itu, kau sudah mengucapkannya berkali-kali kemarin. Jadi, lupakan."

Hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang merona karena malu. "B-Baik,"

Keadaan hening kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Hinata sudah tidak berani lagi membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Nada suara Sasuke yang datar bercampur dingin membuatnya sedikit kapok bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbasa-basi.

Tapi, Hinata benar-benar tidak tahan berada dalam suasan hening yang mencekam seperti ini. Dan ia akan mencoba lagi.

"S-sasuke-_san_—"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku dan keluargaku hari ini kerumahmu?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu dan akan bertanya kalau saja Sasuke tidak memotong perkataannya.

Kening pemuda berambut raven itu mengernyit. "Jadi, Ayahmu belum memberitahumu?"

"M-memberitahu a-apa?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Memberitahu bahwa kita dijodohkan."

"E-ehh? D-dijodohkan?"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note** :: Aye-eye, minna~ sya balik lagi buat update chap 2 nya! maaf, kalo banyak kesalahan-kesalahan yang terjadi di chap 1 nya. sya bner-bner minta maaf. sebagai author baru, sya masih perlu bnyak belajar lagi. dan di chap kedua ini sya udah nyoba memperbaiki dan mengurangi kesalahan-kesalahan sya. gimana? semoga emang bner berkurang.

Mini-Dict (dari mbah Wiki) ::

*Iromuji : kimono semiformal, namun bisa dijadikan kimono formal bila iromuji tersebut memiliki lambang keluarga (_kamon_). Sesuai dengan tingkat formalitas kimono, lambang keluarga bisa terdapat 1, 3, atau 5 tempat (bagian punggung, bagian lengan, dan bagian dada). Iromoji dibuat dari bahan tidak bermotif dan bahan-bahan berwarna lembut. Iromuji dengan lambang keluarga di 5 tempat dapat dikenakan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Bila menghadiri upacara minum teh, cukup dipakai iromuji dengan satu lambang keluarga.

oh ya, sejujurnya sya sedang dalam perasaan 'andilau' nih. akibatnya sya jadi males buat ngetik #tendanged

tapi, sya akan berusaha buat bangkit dan update cepet untuk menghargai teman2 yang emang suka dan nungguin nih fic *emang ada?*

yosh, buat teman2 yang mau berbaik hati untuk ngasih uneg-unegnya dalam bentuk apapun, silakan review! \\^o^/

Big hugs,

Zena Scarlet


	3. Chapter 3

**No Yuri!**

.

.

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings** :: SakuHina! #plak! Katanya No Yuri? Iye-iye, XD maksudnya **NaruSaku** dan **SasuHina**

**Rated** :: T

**Genre** :: Romance

**Warnings** :: AU, OoC, typo/misstypo (s), gaje, abal, garing, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, slight humor dikiiiit, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

**Summary** :: Sama seperti judulnya, ini bukanlah cerita percintaan 'antara' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, ini adalah cerita percintaan 'tentang' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan menjomblo sampai saat ini membuat keduanya digosipkan sedang menjalin hubungan 'gelap'. What the—?

Yosh! Yonde kudasai, minna~

.

.

.

.

:: Three ::

Sakura berjalan pelan di koridor utama sekolahnya dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu. Ia memang sedang tidak bersemangat untuk bersekolah hari ini. Maklum, hari ini akan ada ulangan untuk tiga mata pelajaran di kelasnya. Yah, untungnya tiga pelajaran tersebut tidak berurutan. Tapi, tetap saja hal itu membuatnya kerepotan. Malam tadi, ia baru bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setelah belajar sampai hampir jam dua belas malam. Percayalah, mempelajari tiga mata pelajaran mengerikan seperti fisika, matematika, dan sejarah itu sungguh menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Yah, salah ia sendiri yang selalu menganut sistem 'SKS' jika ada ulangan. Selain itu, hari ini juga ada jadwal latihan rutinnya setelah jam pulang sekolah bersama Gai-sensei. Haah, sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi Sakura.

"Oy, Sakura-_chaan_!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti ketika didengarnya suara cempreng milik Naruto yang memanggil namanya. Gadis itu menghela napas kemudian memutar bola matanya sebelum akhirnya hendak melangkah lagi. Namun, sayangnya Naruto sudah berada di hadapannya—menghadangnya.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto seraya menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak mau tahu—atau memang tidak peka-dengan wajah Sakura yang kelihatan tidak suka.

"Hm, _Ohayou_." Balas Sakura datar kemudian hendak pergi dari sana. Sayang, niatnya batal karena lagi-lagi Naruto yang menahannya.

"Eh, tunggu, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura menepis pelan tangan Naruto yang memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Apa sih?" Gadis karateka itu merengut kesal. Ia harus segera masuk ke kelasnya. Masih ada beberapa bahan yang harus ia pelajari ulang. Tapi, kalau pagi-pagi begini sudah ketemu si jabrik kuning ini bisa-bisa bahan-bahan yang ia pelajari malam tadi lenyap begitu saja. Menguap hanya karena meladeni seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto kembali nyengir tanpa dosa. Kelihatannya ia memang tidak peka sama-sekali pada keadaan gadis dihadapannya. "Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_, apa kau ada waktu hari minggu nanti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kencan, yuk!"

Uhuk!

Sakura menatap tidak percaya kearah Naruto yang masih memasang cengiran rubahnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu barusan? Naruto mengajaknya kencan?

"K-ken… can?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap.

"Kau… yakin?"

"Yah, sebenarnya, aku diundang temanku untuk menghadiri acara pertunjukan drama." Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya kemudian menyerahkan dua tiket pertunjukan drama tersebut pada Sakura. "Dia memberiku dua tiket gratis. Aku tidak enak kalau harus menolaknya. Jadi, Sakura-_chan_ Mau 'kan?"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Memangnya Sakura-_chan_ tidak suka?"

"Bukannya begitu, tapi kenapa kau mengajakku? Kenapa tidak temanmu yang lain saja?"

"Sakura-_chan_ 'kan pacarku."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. Gadis itu menghela napas karena jawaban polos—atau bodoh-Naruto. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah pemuda itu. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sedikit sedih mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Sakura-_chan _tidak suka drama ya?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu. Aku suka menonton pertunjukan drama. Hanya saja—" kata-kata gadis itu terhenti ketika dilihatnya Naruto yang memasang wajah memelasnya. Mirip anak kucing. Sakura menghela napas. Sebenarnya alasannya menolak adalah karena ia tidak mau jalan dengan Naruto, lagipula kalau ia setuju, itu artinya sama saja dengan ia mengiyakan dirinya sebagai pacar Naruto 'kan?

Tapi,

Tidak ada salahnya juga jika menerima ajakan Naruto. Toh, ia memang sedang senggang minggu ini. ah ya, anggap saja ini sebagai ungkapan terima kasihnya pada pemuda itu karena sudah mengantarnya pulang beberapa hari yang lalu.

Sakura menghela napas —lagi, "Baiklah."

Wajah sendu Naruto kembali menjadi cerah seperti sediakala. Cengiran lebarnya kembali terlihat. "Yosh, nanti jam 11 aku akan menjemputmu. Sakura-chan siap-siap saja di rumah."

"Hn, terserah."

"Ehm!"

Naruto dan Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara deheman yang dibuat-buat itu. keduanya kemudian mendapati seorang gadis blonde berdiri di sebelah Sakura seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Pagi-pagi sudah pacaran, ingat waktu dan tempat dong." Katanya seraya menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Sakura.

Sakura mendengus. "Siapa yang pacaran sih?"

"Lho, yang pacaran itu 'kan kita, Sakura-_chan_. Apa kau lupa?"

Ino tertawa geli mendengar jawaban polos nan bodoh dari Naruto. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menahan-nahan emosinya sebelum bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Yah, lebih baik ia menjauh dari dua orang makhluk berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ada di pikiran Hinata. Tapi, sayangnya, ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan hal itu yang berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Gadis berambut indigo itu bingung. Ia tidak mengerti. Apalagi tentang seorang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata menghela napas ketika ia kembali teringat perihal rencana perjodohannya dengan pemuda itu. Semua ini begitu mendadak. Ia sama sekali belum siap untuk menjalin hubungan serius seperti itu. Yah, meski Sasuke bilang ia bisa saja menolak perjodohan ini. Lagipula mereka juga tidak langsung menikah setelah lulus SMA nanti. Tetap saja, ia tidak bisa. Masih banyak yang harus ia lakukan. Hinata ingin melakukan semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia ingin sekolah yang setinggi-tingginya, mencapai cita-citanya sebagai seorang guru, bekerja, hidup mandiri, kemudian mencari pendamping hidupnya sendiri. Tapi, bagaimana caranya ia mengatakannya pada sang ayah?

"Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak kaget ketika secara tiba-tiba Ino dan Sakura muncul di hadapannya seraya memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya bukan tiba-tiba, Hinata-nya saja yang tidak sadar karena gadis itu yang sedang melamun. "I-ino-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau melamun, eh?"

"T-tidak." Hinata berpura-pura kembali fokus dengan buku pelajaran biologi yang kini sedang berada di tangannya—yang tadi sempat ia abaikan karena keasyikan melamun. "A-aku belajar."

Mata Ino menyipit tidak percaya. "Kau bohong, Hinata. Jelas-jelas tadi kau melamun. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau ada masalah?"

"T-tidak, kok. Sungguh."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya gadis blonde itu lagi untuk memastikan.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Jangan memaksa," ujar Sakura menyudahi upaya Ino yang tadi seperti sedang menginterogasi Hinata.

Kelas tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit ribut ketika Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan dengan santai menuju ke tempat duduknya. Pemuda raven itu terlihat tidak peduli dengan segerombolan fangirl-nya yang mulai terbentuk ketika pemuda itu mulai bersekolah disini. Sesaat, bola mata onyx milik Sasuke bertemu dengan bola mata berwarna lavender keputihan milik Hinata. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar tapi entah kenapa Hinata malah menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menjadi sedikit gelisah.

"Apa tadi hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang benar Sasuke memandang kesini?" Tanya Sakura.

Ino mengangguk. "Kurasa juga begitu."

"Hei, cepat kembali ke tempat duduk kalian. Iruka-sensei sebentar lagi akan masuk." Kata Shikamaru memberi perintah pada semua teman-temannya yang masih berdiri bergerombol di mana-mana. "Kembali ke tempatmu, Ino." Ulang pemuda bergaya rambut mirip nanas itu ketika dilihatnya Ino masih diam di tempatnya.

"Iya, Tuan pemalas." Ujar Ino sedikit kesal kemudian langsung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya sendiri. Ino memang kesal, tapi adakah yang menyadari rona merah tipis di kedua pipi putihnya?

"Ck, _mendokuse_."

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut coklat dengan bekas luka melintang di atas hidungnya masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran pertama hari ini dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Klek.

Loker yang berada di deret ke dua dari sebelah kanan itu terbuka ketika Hinata membukanya dengan kunci. Putri sulung Hyuuga Hiashi itu berencana untuk mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukannya untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah. Setelah selesai mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan, gadis itu berniat untuk menutup loker miliknya, namun niatnya terhenti saat matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda kecil berbentuk lingkaran.

Sebuah cincin pemberian Sasuke.

Cincin perak berwarna putih itu diberikan oleh Sasuke padanya saat malam itu, malam dimana Sasuke dan keluarganya datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pemuda itu bilang, cincin itu hanya sebagai simbol yang menandakan bahwa mereka berdua sudah dijodohkan. Yah, sampai mereka berdua lulus SMA nanti, Hinata masih diperbolehkan untuk mengembalikan cincin tersebut jika nantinya ia atau Sasuke menolak perjodohan ini.

"Hinata,"

"…"

"Hinata?"

Tepukan pelan di bahu gadis itu akhirnya berhasil membuat Hinata kembali kealam nyata. Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang guna mengetahui siapa gerangan yang telah menepuk bahunya tadi.

"K-Kiba-_kun_,"

Pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu tersenyum. "Kau sedang apa? Belum pulang?"

Hinata buru-buru menutup lokernya, sebelum terlebih dahulu mengambil cincinnya cepat dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas slempangnya. "B-belum," kata gadis itu sedikit gugup karena takut Kiba melihat cincin tersebut.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kiba penasaran ketika melihat Hinata seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sebenarnya tidak apa sih kalau Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi, sebagai sahabat, tentunya Kiba penasaran dengan apa yang sedang Hinata sembunyikan. Tidak biasanya, Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa. A-aku h-hanya mengambil barang yang k-ketinggalan."

Kiba hanya ber-'oh' ria ketika mendengar jawaban gadis di hadapannya. Sudahlah, ia tidak mau memaksa Hinata bercerita kalau bukan gadis itu sendiri yang memilih bercerita.

"K-kiba-_kun_ sendiri, k-kenapa belum pulang?"

"Ah, aku tadi dipanggil Kurena-sensei sebentar. Oh ya, Hinata, hari minggu ini kau ada waktu tidak?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar seraya berpikir, mengingat-ingat. "Tidak ada, m-memangnya kenapa Kiba-_kun_?"

"Baguslah, bisa temani aku mengantarkan Akamaru ke klinik? Malam tadi ia sedikit demam dan menggigil. Aku takut ada apa-apa dengannya."

Hinata tersenyum lembut seraya mengangguk. "T-tentu saja. A-aku juga sudah cukup lama tidak melihat Akamaru."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hinata." Ucap Kiba tulus seraya tersenyum senang. "Ayo, pulang."

Hinata mengangguk—lagi-sebelum akhirnya mulai berjalan bersama dengan Kiba meninggalkan tempat mereka tadi berbicara tanpa menyadari ada sosok lain yang sudah sejak tadi ada di sana.

.

.

.

.

Sakura memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba sedikit pusing. Ini hari minggu dan ini masih jam setengah Sembilan pagi. Tapi, seseorang dengan rambut jabrik kuningnya sudah berdiri di depan rumahnya dan membuatnya mengalami mood jelek.

"Bukankah kemarin kau bilang jam 11? Ini baru jam setengah 9, Naruto."

Naruto meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Hehe, sebenarnya aku salah lihat jadwal pertunjukannya Sakura-_chan_. Yang jam 11 itu pertunjukan yang selanjutnya. Sedangkan pertunjukan temanku itu mulainya jam 9."

Sakura melongo.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak usah khawatir dan merasa tidak enak, aku tidak apa-apa kok menunggumu sampai selesai bersiap-siap."

Kening gadis itu berkerut sebelum akhirnya menghela napas kesal. Mencoba mengumpulkan puing-puing kesabarannya yang sudah sangat menipis. Ia jadi bingung sendiri kenapa ia bisa kenal dengan pemuda unik dan aneh di hadapannya ini. Terkadang gadis bermarga Haruno itu ingin sekali membawakan cermin agar pemuda jabrik kuning itu bisa berkaca nantinya. Hah, Yang salah siapa, sih? Kenapa jadi ia yang harus merasa tidak enak?

"Terserahlah," ucap Gadis itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Naruto di depan pintu sendirian.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas. entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas hari ini karena ulah Naruto. Ada-ada saja ulah pemuda itu yang membuatnya 'gregetan' sendiri. Entah polos atau memang bodoh. Salah melihat jam pertunjukanlah, kehabisan bensinlah—karena Naruto pakai motor kemana-mana, bahkan tadi keduanya salah masuk ruangan karena Naruto yang sempat lupa dimana tempat pertunjukan dramanya. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka sampai di sini—di tempat pertunjukan drama ini-pada jam 10 kurang sepuluh menit. Haah, Sakura menghela napas lagi.

Sakura mencoba menikmati pertunjukan drama yang ditampilkan di tampilkan oleh remaja-remaja SMA seusianya. Ah ya, gadis itu jadi penasaran yang mana teman Naruto. Soalnya pemuda jabrik kuning itu belum sempat bilang padanya mengingat mereka berdua datang telat tadi dan sudah ketinggalan selama kurang lebih duapuluh menit. Untungnya, tempat duduk mereka terletak agak sedikit ke tengah hingga membuatnya lebih nyaman saat menontonnya. Sakura cukup menyukai pertunjukan drama/drama seperti ini. Dulu saat masih duduk di banghku Sekolah Dasar, ia juga sering memainkan beberapa drama untuk merayakan hari jadi Sekolah ataupun festival-festival yang lain. Sakura tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingat cita-citanya dulu yang sempat ingin menjadi seorang aktris.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton, tiba-tiba saja, Sakura mendadak ingin buang air kecil. "Hei, Naruto." Panggil gadis itu dengan suara yang pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sakura mengernyit. Apa suaranya tadi terlalu pelan sehingga Naruto tidak bisa mendengarnya? Mungkin memang harus sedikit lebih keras lagi.

"Hei, Naruto."

"…"

Sakura menoleh ke tempat duduk di sebelahnya, "Hei, Naru—"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ ketika melihat pemuda itu yang ternyata sedang tertidur pulas. Jadi dari tadi Naruto diam dan tidak menjawab panggilannya karena tidur? Apa jangan-jangan pemuda itu sudah tidur sejak mereka datang ke sini? Entahlah, Sakura tidak peduli.

Sakura menghela napas—lagi.

Kenapa berjalan dengan Uzumaki Naruto begitu menyebalkan?

.

.

.

.

"B-bagaimana keadaan Akamaru, K-kiba-_kun_?" Tanya Hinata saat dilihatnya Kiba keluar dari ruang periksa dengan Akamaru dalam gendongannya.

Kiba tersenyum lega. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya demam biasa. Haah, aku lega sekali, Hinata." Kata pemuda itu seraya menatap Akamaru yang sedikit lemas dalam gendongannya.

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah, Kiba-_kun_."

"Ah ya, apa kau masih ada waktu setelah ini? aku ingin menraktirmu, Hinata. Anggap saja, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Tawar Kiba.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

Kiba tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hey, kau sudah tahu, katanya ada toko es krim yang baru dibuka di dekat taman." Kiba berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya Hinata sedang menatap kearah lain. "Ada apa?"

"ah, t-tidak apa-apa." Kata Hinata. Dari gelagatnya yang Nampak gelisah, Kiba tahu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu gadis itu.

"Kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Y-ya," katanya sedikit tidak yakin. Tadi, ia merasa seperti diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Kau sudah pernah ke toko es krim itu, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ah, B-belum." Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tahu toko mana yang dimaksud oleh pemuda berambut coklat itu karena tidak fokus mendengarkan.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita ke sana saja?"

"A-aku terserah, Kiba-_kun_ saja."

"Yosh, ayo kita kesana!" ujar pemuda itu semangat kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan klinik bersama Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar tegas dan lembut disaat yang bersamaan itu meneriakkan nama Naruto. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu menoleh dan mencari-cari siapa orang yang memanggil namanya. Safir-nya kemudian mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat seperti Ino—hanya saja yang ini lebih pucat lagi-melambaikan tangannya kearahnya dan Sakura yang saat itu sedang berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang ingin keluar dari ruang pertunjukan.

"Shion!"

Sakura menatap sesosok gadis cantik yang seingatnya tadi juga ikut bermain dalam drama yang ia saksikan tadi. gadis bernama Shion itu tampak berlari kecil kearah mereka. Wajahnya cantik. Rambutnya panjang dan ia terlihat dewasa.

"Kau datang, ternyata." Katanya setelah gadis itu sampai di hadapan Naruto dan Sakura. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang, Naruto-_kun_. Kau 'kan tidak suka menonton yang seperti ini." tambahnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Yah, tidak juga, sih. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bermain saja. Haha.."

Shion terdiam, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah. "A-ahh, benarkah? T-terimakasih, Naruto-_kun_." Kata gadis itu dengan gugup dan salah tingkah. Naruto tampaknya masih tidak peka dengan itu, tapi Sakura tidak. melihat sebentar saja, Sakura tahu kalau Shion sepertinya menyukai Naruto.

Mungkin Shion harus periksa ke rumah sakit terdekat karena seleranya dalam memilih seorang tambatan hati yang aneh dan unik.

"Ah ya, aku lupa." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Pemuda jabrik kuning itu kemudian menoleh kearah Sakura. "Ne, Sakura-_chan_, dia Shion, sahabatku sejak kecil." Kata Naruto memperkenalkan Shion pada Sakura. "Shion, Dia Sakura-_chan_, dia… err, pacarku. Hehe.."

Duakk.

"Aww, _Ittai_..!" pekik Naruto kesakitan ketika kepalanya dipukul oleh Sakura. "Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya kesal dengan bibir yang tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto, gadis itu malah—atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura- tersenyum manis.

Sekilas, entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang iya, gadis itu sempat melihat perubahan di wajah Shion saat Naruto memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah Shion yang dibalas dengan hal yang sama oleh gadis itu.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Karin?"

Sakura sedikit mengernyit bingung ketika nama teman sekelasnya yang saat ini menjadi ketua Sasuke FG keluar menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Apa hubungannya Karin, Naruto, dan Shion?

Entahlah, Sakura tidak peduli.

Ia tidak mau peduli bahkan saat Naruto asyik berbicara dengan Shion dan seolah mengabaikannya yang saat itu juga berada di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dia?"

Tidak ada jawaban apapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke ketika seorang pemuda yang memiliki mata onyx seperti miliknya dan rambut hitam bertanya padanya. Sasuke tahu, meskipun ia tidak menjawab, pemuda bernama Sai yang saat ini tengah menemaninya sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

"Kenapa tidak menghampirinya? Apa kau tahan melihatnya duduk berduaan dengan pemuda bertato itu?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari si pemuda raven.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka berdua berpacaran?"

"…"

"Kau tidak cemburu?"

"Diamlah, Sai."

Sai terdiam sebelum akhirnya memasang senyum palsu andalannya. "Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau apa yang kukatakan itu benar."

Sasuke masih tidak mau menjawab. Pemuda itu masih fokus memperhatikan dua sosok remaja yang seumurannya—dan Sai juga-yang saat ini sedang menikmati es krim di toko seberang kafe yang menjadi tempat ia dan Sai duduk saat ini. Sasuke menghela napas. Ia ingin sekali kesana, menghampiri Hinata yang saat ini sedang duduk berduaan dengan seorang pemuda bertato di pipinya—yang entah siapa namanya-dan menariknya pulang.

Sai sudah tidak berniat bertanya lagi. Meskipun sudah satu jam lebih Ia dan Sasuke melakukan ini. Mengikuti dari gadis berambut indigo itu keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga, ke sebuah klinik, dan sampai sekarang, di toko es krim. Sedangkan ia dan Sasuke mengamati—kalau yang ini hanya Sasuke saja-gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Kau seperti seorang _stalker_, Sepupu."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak peduli. yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mengetahui apa hubungan Hinata dengan pemuda itu.

Hei, hei, apa sekarang seorang Uchiha juga bisa menjadi seorang _stalker_?

.

.

.

.

"Haaah, Asyik banget, ya. Aku mau lagi—"

"Ahh, tidak! tidak!" potong Naruto cepat. "Sudah cukup, Sakura-chan.." lanjutnya dengan suara lirih. Wajah tan-nya yang biasa berseri-seri kini Nampak pucat seperti orang mabuk perjalanan. Benar-benar pucat. Peluh dingin pun Nampak bercucuran di tubuhnya yang juga terasa lemas. Seketika ia jadi merasa mual. Perutnya bergolak tak enak. Akh, ini semua gara-gara Sakura yang memaksanya naik roller coster tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Hei, Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Yah, tidak terlalu khawatir juga, sih. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sengaja membuat Naruto seperti ini. yah, hitung-hitung balas dendam sedikit. Tapi, apa keterlaluan ya? Sampai-sampai wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi.

"Ya sudah, kau tunggu saja disini. Biar ku belikan air dulu."

Naruto tidak merespon apa-apa sampai Sakura pergi meninggalkannya untuk membeli minuman. Pemuda itu masih sibuk menahan rasa mual di perutnya yang memaksanya ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam perutnya.

Tidak sampai lima menit, Sakura kembali datang membawa sebotol air minum dalam kemasan dan bersamaan dengan—

"Hoeeek,"

—muntahnya Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.15 ketika Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang setelah puas menikmati berbagai macam wahana permainan dan bermain di _game center_. Namun, niat itu batal ketika Sakura melihat sebuah kalung yang bermatakan kupu-kupu berwarna ungu dan pink menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, kalungnya manis banget."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya lalu menatap Sakura lagi. "Yang mana sih, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Yang itu, Naruto." Kata gadis itu seraya menunjuk kearah yang dimaksud. Namun, senyuman gadis itu pudar ketika menyadari mesin yang digunakan untuk mengambil barang-barang yang ada di dalam wadah tertutup tersebut rusak—dari tulisan yang tertempel di sana. "Ah, tapi mesinnya lagi rusak." Ucapnya kecewa.

"Sakura-_chan_ suka?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

Sakura menghela napas kecewa. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang—Hei," Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto malah memasukkan sebuah beberapa koin kedalam mesin tersebut dan mulai menggerakkan mesin tersebut yang ternyata mau digerakkan.

"Kalau rusak, kenapa mau bergerak?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Mana ku tahu," kata Sakura seraya memperhatikan arah gerak mesin tersebut. "Naruto, lebih baik kau hentikan. Bagaimana kalau ada petugas yang melihat?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Sebentar lagi—ahh, gagal!" gumam pemuda itu ketika kotak kalung yang tadi sudah berhasil diangkatnya terjatuh saat akan dipindahkan.

"Sudahlah, Naruto, tidak apa-apa. Kalau ketahuan nanti bahaya,"

"Sekali lagi, Sakura-_chan_." Kata pemuda itu seraya mengeluarkan beberapa koin lagi untuk dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Dan mulai fokus lagi mengarahkan mesin tersebut untuk mengambil kotak kalung tersebut.

"Sudahlah, itu 'kan aku yang menginginkannya." Ucap sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang masih juga bersikeras untuk mengambil kalung itu. "Tidak perlu seperti itu."

"Bukan." Naruto member jeda sejenak. Safir dan tangannya masih fokus pada mesin tersebut. "Justru karena kaulah, maka aku harus mendapatkannya."

"Hah?"

"Aku 'kan ingin memberikan hadiah untuk gadis yang kusukai,"

Duk.

Kotak kalung itu terjatuh tepat didalam lubang yang menghubungkannya dengan kotak di bagian bawah mesin tersebut. Masih dalam keadaan terperangah, Sakura hanya diam melihat. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah memerah sekarang. Apalagi setelah Naruto berhasil mengambil kalung tersebut dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Lihat, berhasil 'kan?"

Sakura merasa waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Ia tidak sadar kalau saat itu wajahnya yang tengah menatap Naruto itu memerah. Pemuda itu tersenyum. Dan Sakura hanya diam terpaku di tempatnya berdiri diiringi dengan debaran jantungnya yang seakan-akan mulai menjauh dari batas normal.

.

.

.

.

:: To Be Continued ::

Author's Note ::

Yeeey, minna~ Zena balik lagiiiii... maaf baru bisa apdet sekarang.. maaf.. kalo kalian nunggu sampe lumutan.. *minna::spa juga yg nungguin?/author::pundung di pojokan*

yosh, di chapter ini kayaknya scene narusaku yang mendominasi dulu. ga papa kan ya? oh ya, untuk bagian naru yang ngasih kalung ke saku itu sya ambil dari komik sweet lollipop.. trus.. trus apalagi ya?

oh ya, sya mau bales repiu buat yang Anonymous dulu ::

Shan chan :: hehe.. sbelumnya thx udah mau RnR y ^^ syukur deh kalo kmu suka ceritanya.. yosh, ni dah apdet! maaf kalo nggak kilat ya.. silakan mampir lagi~

Angin malam :: hai, alhamdulillah, baik! kmu apa kabar juga? smoga baik jga kyak sya ^^ hehe.. sbenernya sya mo bikin lagi sekuelnya, tapi sya bingung mo nulisnya gmana..*plakk* hoho.. syukur deh kalo kmu suka juga.. yosh, ni dah apdet! silakan mampir lagiii~

Mamoka :: hai, Mamoka-san ^^ thx udah mau RnR ya.. 2x lagi.. hehe.. ga papa telat repiu, yg pntig repiu *plakk* yosh, ni dah apdet, maaf kalo lama.. silakan mampir lagiii~

buat yg repiu pke login, udah sya bales lewat PM.. silakan dibuka dan dibaca surat cinta dari sya.. *minna :: kaburr!*

yosh, sekian dulu a/n kali ini.. terima kasih sudah mau membaca lagi.. oh ya, selamat merepiu dan menunggu chapter selanjutnyaaa~ *dihajar rame2*

Big Hugs,

Zena Scarlet.


	4. Chapter 4

Aye-aye, _Minna_-camaaa~

maap Zena baru bisa nongol dan apdet setelah sebulan lebih dari waktu yang dijanjikan. *dilemparkelaut**baliklagi* ano, tadinya mau apdet kilat. Bener deh! Tapi, ga ada angin, ga ada duit *?* tiba-tiba aja saya kena diare selama seminggu _minna_-cama. Kasiyan kan saya.. ,"

Tpi gara2 molor seminggu, saya jadi kehilangan mood buat ngetik. hiks. Dan hal itu berlanjut sampai sekarang sebenernya.. tpi saya ga tenang Karena terus dibayang-bayangi sama ni fic dan muka nagih apdetan fic dari kalian semua *emang ada?*. Akhirnya, dengan mengumpulkan segala puing-puing mood ngetik saya yang masih tersisa, jadilah apdet juga fic ini. Alhamdulillah ya.. hehe

Oh ya, meskipun udah telat, ijinin Zena ngucapin Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1433 H.. Minal 'Aidin Wal Faizin, mohon maap lahir dan bathin kalo selama ini saya banyak ngelakuin kesalahan baik yang saya sadari ataupun enggak.. termasuk soal keterlambatan apdet fic.. *sembunyi di balik udang, eh?*

Oh ya, makasih banyak buat :

**Namikaze Nada** :: **Hyou Hyouichiffer** :: Mamoka :: **Lily Purple Lily** :: **Rosecchi** :: **Neerval-Li** :: **gui gui M.I.T **:: Yuri-ah :: :: **Uchiha Tava The Best Master** :: **Reina Murayama** :: n

buat reviewer yg log-in, silakan dibuka inbox PM-nya, dan yg non log-in, ini dia balesannya..

Mamoka :: iya, chap kmaren emang sengaja dominan NS dulu, tpi chap ini (dan mgkin chap depan jga) dominan SH-nya.. sipp, makasih dah RnR, mampir lagi ya~

Yuri-ah :: soal naru jatuh cinta pd pandangan pertama, tanya aja sama si naru-nya, saya ga ikutan.. #pletakk# oke2, soal itu liat aja nanti jawabannya.. hehe.. iya, Sasu emang dah naksir duluan ma Hina.. yosh, makasih dah RnR, mampir lagi ya~

n :: hai, makasiiiihh dah mau RnR di tiap chapnya.. #peluk2n# oke, maap kalo ternyata kamu kegnggu dgn kberadaan Shion, tpi dia dah ga nongol lagi kok. udah saya usir.. hoho.. #dikutuk# yosh, ni dah apdet.. maap lamaa.. hehe.. mampir lagi, ya~

Yasudah, saya nggak mau banyak cincong lagi, entar malah dilempar ke laut lagi, langsung aja deh ya..

_Here we go!_

.

.

v

**No Yuri!**

.

**Disclaimer** :: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings** :: SakuHina! #plak! Katanya No Yuri? Iye-iye, XD maksudnya NaruSaku dan SasuHina

**Rated** :: T

**Genre** :: Romance

**Warnings** :: AU, OoC, typo/misstypo (s), gaje, abal, garing, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, slight humor dikiiiit, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

**Summary** :: Sama seperti judulnya, ini bukanlah cerita percintaan 'antara' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Tetapi, ini adalah cerita percintaan 'tentang' Haruno Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata. Bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar dan menjomblo sampai saat ini membuat keduanya digosipkan sedang menjalin hubungan 'gelap'. What the—?!

.

.

.

.

:: Four ::

Malam itu, di kediaman Uchiha, lebih tepatnya di ruang keluarga, Itachi yang sedang asyik menonton pertandingan olahraga kesukaannya langsung menoleh ketika telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang. Pria yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang itu kemudian mendapati adik satu-satunya, Sasuke dan Sepupu mereka, Sai yang baru pulang entah darimana.

"Kalian dari mana saja?"

Sasuke dan Sai berhenti sebentar kemudian menoleh kearah Itachi. Itachi mengernyit karena mendapatkan tatapan yang berbeda dari Sasuke dan Sai.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, akhirnya membuat Sai memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. "Kami dari—"

"Ehm," namun, suara deheman dari Sasuke membuat Sai menghentikan kata-katanya.

Pemuda yang memiliki kulit pucat seperti mayat hidup itu menoleh kearah Sasuke yang ternyata sedang mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sai langsung memasang senyum andalannya. Ia jelas tau alasan Sasuke tidak mau kalau acara 'mengikuti-kemanapun-Hinata-pergi' tadi ketahuan oleh sang kakak. Bisa habis harga diri pemuda jaim itu sebagai seorang Uchiha. Yah, meskipun ia dan Itachi juga seorang Uchiha. Tetap saja, kalau Itachi mengetahui hal tersebut, itu pasti akan sangat menyebalkan karena Itachi —dan ia sendiri- akan menjadikannya sebagai bahan olokan selama berminggu-minggu. Jarang-jarang 'kan mereka bisa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai Trending Topic di kediaman Uchiha.

Merasa suasana hening, Sasuke menoleh. "Apa?" Tanyanya saat dilihatnya Itachi, bahkan Sai juga ikut-ikutan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Kau, _Baka-Otouto_."

"Heh, terserah." Sasuke mendengus dengan wajah merona. Tidak mau ketahuan kalau wajahnya sedang memerah, akhirnya pemuda itupun langsung pergi dari sana menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Itachi mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya ajaib itu. Sejak kecil, Sasuke memang sering bertingkah aneh. Onyx Itachi tiba-tiba beralih kearah Sai yang tersenyum geli sambil menatap kearah kamar Sasuke. Itachi tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan sebentar lagi, ia akan tahu apa alasan dibalik tingkah 'ajaib' Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menoleh kaget ketika dirasakannya tepukan pelan dibahunya yang disertai dengan suara merdu dan lembut khas Hinata. Dan memang benar, yang tadi memanggilnya adalah gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu.

Hinata menaruh beberapa buku sejarah yang baru saja diambilnya dari rak buku di perpustakaan di atas meja sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi di sebelah Sakura dan duduk di sana. Wajah cantiknya terlihat bingung sekaligus khawatir karena melihat Sakura yang tadi terlihat melamun. "Kau kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "T-tidak apa-apa. A-aku hanya…" Sakura memberi jeda sejenak seraya berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. Ia tidak mau kepergok sedang melamun. Apalagi melamun karena kejadian kemarin. "Ah, ya, aku hanya memikirkan tentang pertandinganku nanti. Ya, itu.. haha.."

Hinata hanya ber-ohh ria mendengarnya. Ia tidak terlalu mau mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Kecuali kalau Sakura dengan senang hati mau menceritakannya sendiri.

"Benar juga, Sakura-_chan_ sebentar lagi akan bertanding. Lalu, dua minggu lagi sudah akan ujian kenaikan kelas. A-apa Sakura-_chan_ mau kubantu belajar?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Bukan karena melamun lagi, tapi karena gadis berambut pink itu baru menyadari kalau dua minggu lagi akan diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas. Astaga.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot, Hinata. Aku sudah siap-siap kok. Kau tenang saja."

"Hmm, baiklah.."

"Lho, Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_."

Kedua gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Satu keputusan yang salah bagi Sakura karena ternyata orang yang tadi memanggil mereka adalah Naruto.

"A-ah, N-naruto-_kun_,"

"Hai," Naruto memasang senyum lebarnya. "Kalian sedang apa?"

"K-Kami—" kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Memangnya sedang apalagi kalau bukan belajar."

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura yang masih —pura-pura—sibuk membaca buku yang sedari tadi ada di hadapannya. Naruto mengernyit sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"N-naruto-kun sendiri.. s-sedang apa disini?"

"Aku?" Tanya pemuda itu balik, seolah bingung sendiri kenapa ia bisa ada di sini. "Ah, aku dan Sasuke diminta oleh Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk membawakan buku dari kantor guru ke perpustakaan." Katanya seraya menoleh kebelakang—kearah dimana Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di depan meja pengawas perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba saja mendengar nama Sasuke, di pikiran gadis berambut indigo itu langsung terbayang wajah Sasuke. Ah, wajah gadis itu pun merona dan tingkahnya berubah menjadi gelisah. "O-oh.." lantas hanya itu yang keuar dari bibir mungilnya.

Entah Naruto memang tidak peka dengan Hinata atau apa, tapi pemuda itu tidak menyadari sama sekali perubahan di wajah Hinata. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah menyadari perubahan tingkah Hinata meskipun hanya dari suara lembut gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, maaf, hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu." Kata Ino seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memasang wajah memelas. "Ada keperluan mendadak,"

"Tumben sekali…" Sakura memasang wajah curiga.

Ino tersenyum kecut. "Yah, ada tempat yang harus kukunjungi nanti. Dan tempat itu jauh, aku tidak mau membuat Hinata yang baik hati ini menunggu." Safir biru itu kembali menatap Hinata. "Tidak apa 'kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "I-iya, Ino-_chan_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok. Jangan khawatir."

"Ah.. kau memang gadis yang baik Hinata!" ujar Ino seraya memeluk Hinata erat. " Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu supaya cepat dapat pacar. Aku janji. _Jaa, ne!_" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum bahagia. Tanpa menyadari wajah Hinata yang memerah karena mendengar isi doa yang akan Ino panjatkan untuknya.

Sakura menghela napas. ia sudah biasa melihat tingkah genit Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu memang sudah genit sejak masuk sekolah dasar. Tidak seperti dirinya yang bisa dibilang cuek. Gadis berambut pink itu menoleh kearah Hinata yang ternyata masih sibuk memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya.

"Hinata, kau pulang sendiri, tidak apa 'kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis. "Sakura-_chan_ tenang saja, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

Sakura mengangguk. hari ini ia tidak bisa menemani Hinata pulang karena harus bertemu Gai-sensei untuk mendiskusikan pertandingan yang akan ia ikuti beberapa hari lagi. bukan tanpa alasan, Sakura khawatir kalau Hinata pulang sendirian, dulu, sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu saat ia membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendirian, sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. Hinata kesasar. Yah, maklum, waktu itu Hinata memang baru pindah rumah dan baru tiga hari menempati rumahnya yang baru. ponsel gadis itupun mati. Untung saja, saat itu ada Kiba yang tidak sengaja lewat di sana dan bertemu Hinata kemudian mengantarkan gadis itu pulang.

"Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Hinata. _Jaa_!"

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. " Jaa, Sakura-_chan_." Lavendernya terus menatap Sakura sampai gadis berambut pink itu keluar dari kelas mereka. Tidak mau berlama-lama disana sendiri, akhirnya putri sulung Hiashi itu pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di koridor utama sekolah saat Hinata pulang sudah lumayan sepi mengingat bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Paling hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada di sekolah karena harus mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Hinata sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya lupa untuk mengambil baju olahraganya yang masih ada di lokernya. Padahal tadi ia sudah hampir sampai di depan gerbnag sekolah dank arena itu, mau tidak mau karena takut semakin lupa, akhirnya Hinata kembali masuk dan berjalan menuju lokernya.

Cring.

Hinata berhenti melangkah ketika dirasakannya sepatunya menyentuh sesuatu. Gadis itupun berjongkok dan melihat sebuah kalung di dekat sepatunya. Tangannya kemudian terulur untuk mengambil kalung yang ternyata bermatakan sebuah cincin itu.

Eh, cincin?

Tiba-tiba saja, pikiran Hinata teringat dengan cincin pemberian Sasuke yang memang sangat mirip dengan cincin yang saat ini ada di genggamannya. Hinata jadi mengingat-ingat dimana ia meletakkan cincin itu. kalau tidak salah, cincinnya ada di atas meja belajarnya malam tadi. ia lupa menyimpannya ke dalam laci. Semoga saja tidak apa. Yah, semoga. Masalahnya, adiknya, Hanabi sering masuk-keluar kamarnya. Kalau sampai cincin itu tidak ada, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan juga, Sasuke pasti akan marah padanya.

Tidak.

"Hei, itu milikku."

Suara maskulin khas laki-laki itu menyadarkan pikiran Hinata yang sepertinya lagi-lagi melayang kemana-mana. Gadis itu mendadak gugup karena kepergok melamun dan berjongkok. Dan lagi, kalung yang ia pegang ini adalah milik orang itu.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya kemudian berbalik menghadap orang itu dan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "G-gomenasai.." ia malu dan gugup. Sungguh. "G-_gomen_, A-aku.. a-aku ti-tidak sengaja m-menemukannya—"

"Hinata,"

Bagai tersedak sesuatu, Hinata tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah mendengar orang itu yang menyebut namanya. Suara itu yang akhir-akhir ini sering terngiang di pikirannya.

"Hinata," lagi, Sasuke menyebut namanya.

Hinata melirik Sekilas Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, namun wajahnya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas saat ia melihat Sasuke menatapnya—meskipun hanya dengan pandangan datar. Ia alihkan wajahnya untuk memandang kearah lain—kemanapun itu, asala jangan kearah Sasuke. ia malu, sungguh.

"G-_gomenasai_, S-sa-sasuke-_kun_.. a-aku.. ah, i-ini milikmu.." dengan tangan gemetar, gadis berambut indigo itu menyerahkan kalung yang bermatakan cincin tersebut pada Sasuke.

"Hn, terimakasih." Kata pemuda itu seraya menerima kalung dari Hinata dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"S-sama-sama, S-sasuke-_kun_.."

Keadaan hening. Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara di antara sepasang muda-mudi itu. di sekitar mereka pun sudah tidak ada lagi murid yang berlalu-lalang. Tampaknya sekolah juga sudah mulai kosong.

Hinata bingung. Ia harus segera ke lokernya untuk mengambil baju olahraganya kemudian pulang ke rumah. tapi, bagaimana caranya ia bilang pada Sasuke?

Keadaan masih sama. Diantara mereka berdua masih belum ada satupun yang berbicara. Terkadang, Hinata ingin sekali tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke pada saat mereka diam seperti ini. apa.. Sasuke sedang menjelek-jelekkannya di dalam pikirannya?

Eh, eh.. hentikan, Hinata.

Hinata menghela napas diam-diam. Lebih baik ia bicara sekarang. "A-ano.."

"Hinata,"

"Eh, y-ya?"

"Kau bawa cincinmu?"

"E-eh?" Hinata cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. ya, tiba-tiba saja, pemuda itu menanyakan tentang cincinnya. "A-aku.. a-aku me-menyimpannya di ru-rumah." pikiran gadis itu kembali teringat dengan kalung yang bermatakan cincin yang mirip dengan cincinnya. Jangan-jangan itu cincin milik Sasuke? kenapa dijadikan kalung?

Hening lagi.

"A-ano, S-sasuke-_kun_.. "

"Hn?"

Tadinya Hinata ingin bilang 'A-aku pulang duluan ya' tapi yang keluar malah.. "K-kenapa S-sasuke-_kun_ belum p-pulang?"

"Hn, tadi ada pertemuan klub sebentar."

"O-oh.."

Hening lagi.

Oh, astaga.. kalau begini caranya, bagaimana ia bisa pulang? Terkadang, Hinata bingung kenapa ia bisa menjadi orang yang pemalu dan penakutnya seperti ini?

"Hinata? Uchiha-_san_?"

Hinata dan Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil mereka. Hinata diam-diam tersenyum lega ketika melihat orang yang tadi memanggilnya dan Sasuke adalah Sakura. Sakura seperti menjadi penyelamatnya kali ini.

"Lho, Hinata, aku pikir kau sudah pulang. Kenapa masih di sini?"

"A-ada yang harus ku ambil d-di lokerku, S-sakura-chan."

"Oh, Kebetulan. Aku juga mau mengambil buku catatanku yang tertinggal di sana." Ujar gadis berambut pink itu.

Hinata melirik Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datarnya. "A-ano, S-sasuke-_kun_. A-aku—"

"Hn, pergilah." Potong pemuda itu cepat. "Aku juga harus segera pulang."

"B-baik," Hinata terdiam sejenak. Gadis itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "H-hati-hati, J-_jaa_ _ne_." lanjutnya setelah itu menyusul Sakura yang sudah berjalan duluan mendahuluinya. Sayang, kalau saja Hinata menoleh sekali lagi ke belakang, maka dapat di pastikan gadis itu akan melihat perubahan mimic di wajah datar seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sedikit dihiasi rona tipis di kedua pipinya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana gedung olahraga pada pagi hari tersebut sangat ramai karena hari ini—lebih tepatnya tiga puluh menit lagi-akan diadakan turnamen karate tingkat nasional yang akan diikuti oleh pelajar tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Termasuk salah satu diantaranya adalah Sakura.

Gadis manis yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok itu terlihat sangat bersemangat. Seperti tidak ada rasa beban dan ketakutan sama sekali yang terlihat di wajahnya. wajah itu justru terus tersenyum bahagia. Mengikuti turnamen ini memang impian sudah menjadi impian Sakura dari dulu. Apalagi kalau ia sampai berhasil menjadi juaranya. Bukankah itu sangat hebat?

"Sakura-_chan_, semangat ya! Aku pasti disini mendukungmu!" kata Naruto dengan semangat yang membara-bara. "Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_ sudah pakai kalungnya kan?"

Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah dan ia menjadi salah tingkah sendiri ketika mengingat kejadian hari minggu kemarin. Pada saat Naruto memberinya kalung. Hah, itu benar-benar membuatnya…err, entahlah.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kau mendengarku kan?"

Sakura mendengus. Saat ini ia hanya berdua saja, ah tidak, bertiga dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Hanya saja, sedari tadi si pemuda raven bermarga Uchiha itu hanya diam seperti patung. Ino tadi pergi keluar dulu untuk membeli minuman, sedangkan Hinata pergi ke toilet sebentar.

"Sakura—"

"Iya, iya." Sela Sakura cepat sebelum pemuda itu semakin banyak bertanya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Baguslah. Kalau ada itu, aku yakin kau pasti akan menang, Sakura-_chan_. Anggap saja itu jimat keberuntungan dariku."

"Hm," Sakura menggumam tidak jelas—seperti perasaannya saat ini. aneh. "Yah, terimakasih." Ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang bergetar dan ia tidak tahu apa itu.

Naruto tersenyum lagi. Tapi, saat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah, entah kenapa wajahnya jadi ikut memerah juga. Hei, hei, ada apa ini?

"Hei, jangan pacaran terus! " Ino menyeringai saat melihat sejoli yang kini wajahnya sama-sama memerah itu. di tangannya kini ada sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi bermacam-macam minuman dari berbagai merek. ia sengaja beli banyak untuk yang lainnya juga. "Sakura, Sekarang sudah giliranmu yang bertanding. Ayo, cepat."

Sakura sedikit cemberut mendengar ledekan Ino, namun untuk kali ini ia lebih memilih berdamai saja dulu. Untuk urusan membalas Ino, itu bisa dilakukan lain kali. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. Hal itu ia lakukan berkali-kali sampai akhirnya wajah cantiknya menatap semua teman-temannya, dan para guru di sekolahnya yang hari ini datang mendukungnya.

"Sakura-_san_, kau pasti bisa! Keluarkan kobaran api masa mudamu! yeah!" teriak Lee semangat.

"Sakura-_chan_, berjuanglah!" teriak Naruto tidak kalah semangat dari Lee.

Ino pun tidak mau ketinggalan. "Ayo, _Forehead_! Aku tau kau yang terhebat se-konoha! Kau pasti menang!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia senang mempunyai teman-teman seperti mereka. Dan ia yakin, hari ini, ia pasti akan menang.

Ya, itu pasti.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terpaksa harus melewatkan sedikit dari aksi Sakura karena harus pergi ke toilet. Ia hanya pergi sendiri. Tadinya, Ino mau menemaninya, tapi ia sendiri yang menolak karena tidak mau mengganggu Ino yang sedang semangat-semangatnya mendukung Sakura.

Gadis itu berjalan pelan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah beberapa hari ini, pikirannya mengalami gangguan. Bukan. Hinata bukan mengalami gangguan jiwa. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. satu nama.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi.

Hinata menghela napas diam-diam. Sejak insiden menemukan kalung sasuke itu, pikirannya selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh Sasuke. hampir setiap waktu ia jadi memikirkan Sasuke. sebentar-sebentar Sasuke. apalagi kalau melamun sedikit saja, pasti wajah Sasuke sudah menguasai alam bawah sadarnya.

Bukan hanya pikirannya, setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan pemuda itu di sekolah, ada reaksi yang aneh dengan dirinya. Wajahnya akan memerah, ia juga jadi gugup sendiri. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga tidak pernah berani menatap secara langsung wajah Sasuke. entah kenapa, kalau menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung, ia jadi malu sendiri.

Brukk.

Satu lagi akibat dari memikirkan pemuda itu, ia jadi kurang hati-hati saat berjalan karena lagi-lagi melamun. Oh, astaga…

Hinata lekas berdiri dan menundukkan badannya kearah orang yang baru saja ditabraknya. "G-gomenasai, s-saya t-tidak sengaja."

"Hn, tidak apa."

Mendengar nada suara yang dingin itu, pikiran Hinata lagi-lagi melayang kearah Sasuke. lantas Hinata mendongak untuk memastikan apakah orang itu benar Sasuke atau bukan.

Sayangnya bukan.

Sasuke mempunyai rambut raven, dan orang yang ia tabrak barusan mempunyai rambut berwarna merah.

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi sedikit kecewa?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Wajah Hinata memerah karena malu kepergok sedang memperhatikan pemuda berambut merah itu meskipun tadi pikirannya juga ke Sasuke.

Ah, lagi-lagi…

"Hei, Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ahh, g-_gomenasai_."

Terdengar helaan napas dari pemuda berambut merah itu. "Sudah kubilang, tidak apa."

"B-baik,"

Satu hal yang baru disadari oleh Hinata kalau pemuda itu sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan jarak hanya satu meter. Itu sangat cukup baginya untuk melihat bagaiman paras tampan pemuda itu. pemuda itu mempunyai wajah yang tampan dengan _tattoo_ huruf kanji '_Ai_' di dahinya, tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis, dan pemuda itu mengenakan seragam karate yang hampir sama seperti Sakura. Satu lagi, Aura pemuda berambut merah ini hampir sama seperti Sasuke.

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah, jangan melamun sambil berjalan."

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan melewati Hinata yang masih termangu di tempatnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaa.. Sakura! Kau keren sekali tadi! sungguh!" pekik Ino kegirangan. "Kau seperti karateka pro, lho!"

"Iya, Sakura-_chan_. Kau keren sekali! Sakura-chan-ku memang yang paling hebaaat!" ujar Naruto tak kalah semangat dari Ino.

Mendengar itu, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Ia bahagia. Akhirnya ia bisa memenangkan pertandingan yang selama ini menjadi impiannya dan menjadi juara pertamanya. Meskipun di babak final tadi ia nyaris kalah dari lawannya yang berasal dari Sunagakure High School. Tapi, berkat dukungan dari teman-temannya, akhirnya ia bisa bangkit dan menyerang balik lawannya.

"Terimakasih, teman-teman. Kalau bukan karena dukungan kalian, aku mungkin saja akan kalah. Ini semua berkat kalian semua. Terimakasih."

"Bicara apa kau, _Forehead_, kau menang Karena usahamu sendiri. Kami hanya bisa memberimu dukungan dari jauh. Menang atau kalah, itu kau yang tentukan."

"Tapi, tetap saja, kalian semua yang memberiku semangat saat aku hampir saja kalah. Dan gara-gara kalian, aku bangkit lagi. Terimakasih."

"Mereka benar, Sakura. Kau memang muridku yang hebat. Inilah hasil kerja kerasmu selama ini. kau memang mempunyai semangat masa muda yang luar biasa. Aku, sebagai pembimbingmu, bangga padamu!" ujar Gai-_sensei_ seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, pulang dari sini, kita rayakan di Ichiraku saja. Sakura-_san_ yang traktir." Kata Chouji tiba-tiba.

Ino mendelik kearah Chouji. "heh, dasar kau ini! makanan terus yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Sudah, sudah, pulang dari sini, kalian semua akan kutraktir ramen di Ichiraku." Ujar Kakashi-_sensei_ menengahi.

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba saja semakin berbinar-binar. "Yeah! Ramen '_ttebayou_!"

"Haruno-_san_,"

Sakura dan yang lainnya menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika melihat gadis berambut coklat yang tadi menjadi lawan tandingnya di babak final tadi yang memanggilnya. tidak hanya sendirian, gadis itu berjalan bersama para rombongannya yang lain.

"Selamat atas kemenanganmu. Aku senang sudah pernah menjadi lawanmu. Di lain kesempatan, kalau kita bertemu lagi, akulah yang akan mengalahkanmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terimakasih. Dan aku janji, tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengalahkanku, Matsuri-_san_."

Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, kami duluan ya, semuanya."

Sakura dan yang lainnya mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo, kita juga pergi." Teriak Chouji semangat. Soal makanan, pemuda yang memiliki berat badan diatas rata-rata itu memang selalu bersemangat.

"Semuanya, Ayo, kita berangkat!" teriak Naruto dan Chouji kompak dan bersemangat.

Melihat itu, semuanya tertawa. Kecuali Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Mereka berdua memang bukan tipe orang konyol seperti Naruto ataupun Chouji.

"Hinata, ayo," ujar Ino saat menyadari Hinata yang berjalan sambil melamun sendiri. "Kalau tidak hati-hati, kau bisa jatuh."

"G-_gomenasai_.."

"Hei, kau."

Hinata dan Ino menoleh, kemudian diikuti yang lainnya. Kali ini, seorang pemuda berambut merah marun dengan tato di dahinya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang tadi ditabraknya saat hendak ke toilet. "K-kau.."

Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata. "Kenalkan, Sabaku Gaara."

Hinata berdiri dengan gelisah. Gadis itu ragu antara ingin menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu atau tidak. tap, nyatanya, ia mengulurkan tangannya, dan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda bertato itu.

"Hy-hyuuga.. Hinata, s-salam kenal, S-sabaku-_san_.."

"Hn, salam kenal." Jeda sejenak. "Hyuuga,"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau menarik perhatianku sejak tadi, Hyuuga."

"E-ehh?" wajah Hinata memerah mendengar kata-kata Gaara. mereka baru saja berkenalan. tapi, kenapa dengan entengnya pemuda berambut merah itu mengatakan hal itu?

"Ano, A-aku.."

Srett.

"Maaf, Kami harus segera pulang." Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Ayo, Hinata." Kemudian membawanya pergi menjauh dari sana tanpa ada persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan.

Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap tidak percaya. Apalagi ketika mereka melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menarik Hinata menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

"Akh, t-tolong lepas, S-sasuke-_kun_.."

Hinata meringis kesakitan ketika pergelangan tangannya digenggam dan ditarik oleh Sasuke. ia bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan kearah mana Sasuke membawanya. Yang jelas, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menariknya menjauh sesaat setelah ia berkenalan dengan Gaara tadi.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke masih sambil berjalan.

"A-aku.. aku t-tidak tahu, S-sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, kemudian berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Kalau kau tidak tahu, kenapa ia berkata seperti itu padamu?"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu. S-sungguh."

Sasuke diam. Onyxnya memperhatikan si gadis berambut indigo yang masih memasang wajah kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya.

Hinata yang masih bisa merasakan tatapan mengintimidasi dari Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"A-aku b-baru saja bertemu dengannya. D-dia o-orang yang kutabrak s-saat hendak ke toilet."

"…"

"H-hanya itu, S-sasuke-_kun_."

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar helaan napas dari Sasuke. "Maaf,"

tiba-tiba saja mendengar kata maaf keluar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata mendongak dan gadis itu malah mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memandang kearah lain dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan.

"T-tidak apa, S-sasuke-_kun_."

"Nanti," Sasuke kembali bersuara. "Hari minggu nanti, kita pergi berdua."

"Eh?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Hinata yang ternyata juga menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. ia sadae, wajahnya pun saat ini pasti sudah merah.

"..kita akan pergi kencan."

.

.

.

.

:: To Be Continued ::

Yosh,

yang mau memberikan uneg-unegnya tentang fic ini.. silakan review!

big hugs.

Zena Scarlet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings**

SakuHina! #plak! Katanya No Yuri? Iye-iye, XD maksudnya NaruSaku dan SasuHina

**Rated**

T

**Genre**

Romance

**Warnings**

AU, OoC, typo/misstypo (s), gaje, abal, garing, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, slight humor dikiiiit, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

.

..

...

**No Yuri**

…

..

.

"Hey, Kiba, Kembalikan!"

Naruto mendengus kesal ketika dilihatnya buku tugas shino yang sudah dipinjamnya duluan berada di meja Kiba.

"Sebentar, Naruto. Punyaku tinggal sedikit lagi, kok." ujar Kiba sambil menyalin jawaban dari buku tugas Shino yang kini ada di mejanya. "Hey!" pekik pemuda penyuka anjing itu ketika buku tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi di atas mejanya. Padahal ia hanya tinggal menyelesaikan satu nomor lagi. Sialnya, nomor tersebut memakai rumus trigonometri yang panjang sekali.

"Buku ini aku yang pinjam duluan, bodoh!" sergah Naruto kesal. Pemuda blonde itu kembali melanjutkan acara menyonteknya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Kiba mencibir kesal. Dilihatnya jam tangannya sekilas dan matanya melebar. "Tch, Gawat, sebentar lagi jam Asuma-_sensei_." Pemuda itu akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya, menarik kursinya agar berpindah ke sebelah Naruto. "Geser, dong."

Naruto menoleh. "Hah?"

"Bukunya, _Baka_." Malas menunggu reaksi Naruto yang masih dalam tahap _Loading_, akhirnya ia sendiri yang menarik buku tugas Shino agar berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua—ia dan Naruto.

"Hey!" ujar Naruto kaget ketika melihat buku tersebut berpindah tempat. "Aku belum—"

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan." potong Kiba cepat.

Kini ganti Naruto yang mencibir kesal. "Haah, Baiklah." ujar Naruto seraya melanjutkan kembali kegiatan menconteknya.

"Hei, Naruto." Kini ganti Chouji yang memanggil. Pemuda itu tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Naruto dan Kiba—mencontek—karena sudah lebih dulu menyalinnya sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Jadilah pemuda itu bersantai sambil memakan keripik kesukaannya bersama Shino—si empunya buku— sementara kedua temannya sibuk menyalin tugas sambil dikejar waktu.

"Hmm,"

"Naruto,"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya kau pacaran atau tidak sih dengan Sakura?"

Jemari Naruto yang tadi masih sibuk menyalin jawaban tugas kini berhenti mendadak. Pemuda blonde itu terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menulis lagi. " Memangnya kenapa?"

Chouji menggumam tidak jelas. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menjawab lantaran di dalam mulutnya, gigi-giginya masih sibuk mengunyah keripik.

"Sakura itu selalu menolak siapapun yang menembaknya." timpal Shino datar.

"Dan kau yang saat itu baru saja masuk tiba-tiba sudah menjadi pacarnya." Lanjut Kiba. "Itu aneh,"

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. "Benarkah?" Pemuda blonde itu masih sibuk menyalin. "Berarti aku hebat dong?"

Kiba menutup buku tulisnya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih kearah Naruto. "Hei, Naruto."

"Hn,"

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sakura?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh pelan. "Kau cemburu? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?"

"_Baka_! Aku hanya bertanya." ujar Kiba. Namun, ia tidak sadar kalau wajahnya saat ini sedang memerah. Yah, siapa sih yang tidak menyukai Haruno Sakura? Begitu-begitu, Sakura juga termasuk dalam daftar cewek populer di angkatan mereka. "Jadi?"

Naruto menutup buku tulisnya, ia kemudian menatap Kiba. "Menurutmu?" Tanya pemuda itu balik sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan yang lainnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" tanya Chouji bingung. "Memangnya dia sudah selesai menyalinnya?"

Kiba mengangkat kedua bahunya kemudian membuka buku catatan Naruto. Pemuda itu mendengus.

"Ck, Pantas, si kuning itu hanya menuliskan jawabannya saja."

… NY …

"Hinataaa.." Ino merengek seperti anak kecil. Ia berjalan mundur dengan wajah menghadap Hinata yang sedang berjalan di sebelah Sakura. Hari ini, ketiganya berencana untuk pulang bersama-sama karena akhir-akhir ini mereka sudah jarang bisa pulang bersama seperti biasanya.

"Y-ya, Ino-_chan_?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami, Hinata." ujar gadis blonde itu dengan wajah masam.

Hinata mendadak gugup. Peluhnya tiba-tiba saja keluar dua kali lipat lebih banyak membanjiri tubuhnya. Hinata tentu tau kemana arah pembicaraan Ino, tapi, ia memilih untuk pura-pura lupa. Karena sejujurnya, ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. "P-pertanyaan y-yang mana?"

"Ck, lagi-lagi…" Ino mendecak sebal ketika lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya keluar dari mulut Hinata. "Tentu saja tentang hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

Tuh 'kan!

Wajah gadis itu memerah dan tubuhnya kelihatan gelisah. Padahal ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Dan lagi, sejak kejadian kemarin, ia sedang berusaha menghindari Sasuke. Tapi, kalau begini caranya, apa ia juga harus menghindari Ino?

"A-ano.. S-soal itu.. a-aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata, kalau kau tidak mau bilang juga tidak apa-apa." ujar Sakura menengahi. "Sudahlah, Ino, jangan memaksanya." Gadis berambut pink itu menatap Ino yang kini kembali cemberut.

"Sakura, dengar ya.." Ino berhenti sejenak. _Aquamarine_ Ino menatap lurus kearah _emerald_ milik Sakura. Seakan-akan, ini adalah masalah yang sangat serius. "Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu, Sakura. Mengaku saja, kau sendiri penasaran kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Iya juga, sih."

Hinata _sweat dropped_.

"Ne, Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau bilang saja?" bujuk Ino lagi. Kalau soal beginian, Ino memang tidak pernah mengenal kata menyerah.

Hinata bingung setengah mati. Sebenarnya, apa alasannya jadi tidak bisa membiarkan kedua sahabatnya tahu tentang perjodohannya dengan Sasuke? tidak ada siapapun yang melarangnya. Lalu, untuk apa ia sembunyikan?

"B-Baiklah," Hinata menghela napas pasrah. "A-aku.."

Ino dan Sakura memasang telinga mereka baik-baik. Menanti pengakuan dari Hinata dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup kentara di kedua wajah mereka.

"A-aku.." gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. "A-aku dan S-sasuke-_kun_.." suara itu sedikit memelan, membuat Ino dan Sakura harus sedikit mendekat kearah Hinata. Kedua gadis berambut mencolok itu menahan napas ketika bibir mungil itu terbuka.

"..K-Kami.. di..j-jodohkan,"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, dijodoh—A-APPAAA?!" pekik Ino dan Sakura bersamaan. Keduanya kemudian saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menatap Hinata yang kini menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Ketiga gadis itu tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau sekarang mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian yang diakibatkan teriakan Ino dan Sakura tadi.

"Kau.." ujar Ino memandang Hinata dengan wajah syok. "..Sasuke-_kun_?"

"B-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura. Ia sedikit tidak percaya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Wajah gadis itu masih memerah. "A-aku juga tidak tahu."

Ino menghela napas. "Haah, sulit dipercaya."

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita mampir makan es krim dulu?" ajak Sakura. "Jujur saja, aku masih ingin mendengar cerita lengkapnya, Hinata."

"Aku setuju. Ayo," Ino mengangguk cepat.

Hinata yang tahu betul kalo penolakannya hanya akan sia-sia, akhirnya pasrah saja saat kedua sahabatnya itu membawanya secara paksa. Namun, langkah ketiga gadis itu terhenti ketika sosok seorang pemuda berambut merah marun yang kemarin mereka temui kini sedang berdiri bersandar di depan gerbang sekolah mereka.

"Dia kan.. yang kemarin.." pertanyaan Ino yang entah ditujukan pada siapa, lebih bisa dibilang sebagai gumaman. Karena memang tidak ada yang menanggapinya. Baik Hinata maupun Sakura.

_Emerald_ pemuda itu yang tadinya menatap kearah lain kini menatap mereka bertiga, atau lebih tepatnya, Hinata seorang.

"Hyuuga,"

… NY …

Seorang _waitress_ meletakkan secangkir coffe latte di hadapan Gaara dan jus mangga di hadapan Hinata. "Selamat menikmati." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya membungkuk sedikit dan pergi dari sana—meninggalkan keduanya dalam keadaan canggung.

Yah, setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Hinata saat ini.

Keadaan hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Gaara membuka suara. "Minumlah," ujarnya sebelum akhirnya ia sendiri meminum _coffe_ _latte_ pesanannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Lidahnya seakan tidak bisa bergerak. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Digerakkannya tangannya untuk mengambil gelas tersebut kemudian diminumnya sedikit isinya. Hanya sedikit, sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang entah kenapa mendadak terasa kering.

Keadaan kembali hening.

Gaara adalah tipe orang yang sama seperti Sasuke. Tipe orang yang suka ketenangan dan tempat yang sunyi. Namun, saat ini ia justru benci keadaan itu. Ia benci suasana canggung yang kini hadir menyelimuti dirinya dan Hinata.

"A-ano, " suara lembut Hinata memecah kesunyian yang tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lavender itu bergerak gelisah kesana kemari. Seolah kebingungan. Kedua jemari gadis itu mencengkram erat rok seragamnya.

"Hn?"

"K-kenapa S-sabaku-_san_ masih berada di sini—di konoha?"

Gaara menatap Hinata intens dengan kedua alis mata yang hampir bertautan. Hinata yang menyadari itu semakin terlihat gelisah saja. "Kau mengusirku?"

Wajah Hinata mendadak pucat pasi ketika maksud pertanyaannya diartikan berbeda oleh Gaara. "B-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya—"

"Hn, aku pindah sekolah." Potong Gaara. Tidak mengacuhkan penjelasan gadis itu.

"Ehh, P-pindah? K-kemana?"

"Ke sekolahmu."

Kegelisahan di wajah Hinata berganti dengan sedikit ekspresi kaget saat mendengar jawaban Gaara. "E-ehh? K-kenapa?"

"Karena kau, Hyuuga."

_Blush_.

Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengarnya. "T-t-tapi—"

"Kau percaya?" Gaara terkekeh pelan. "Mudah sekali membohongimu, Hyuuga."

Hinata melongo tidak percaya. Namun, wajah cantik gadis itu kembali memerah, malu karena mudah sekali dibohongi.

Gaara berhenti tertawa, wajah pemuda itu kembali datar seperti semula. Namun, tidak sedatar biasanya. Wajah itu terlihat lebih mempunyai emosi. Emerald pemuda itu memperhatikan sosok gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama. Melihat rambut indigo Hinata, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang ke kejadian dua hari yang lalu—saat di gedung olahraga.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata mendongak. Wajahnya terlihat agak bingung dengan pertanyaan Gaara.

"Maksudku, kita, pergi berdua seperti ini." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak. "Apa.. dia tidak akan marah?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah ketika otaknya memproses kata 'dia' dan memvisualisasikannya sebagai Sasuke. Rasa gugup kembali melandanya. "T-tidak, S-sabaku-_san_."

"Gaara,"

"Eh?"

"Panggil saja Gaara,"

Hinata mengangguk. "B-baik, Gaara-_san_. K-kau juga b-boleh memanggilku Hinata."

"Hn."

Keadaan kembali hening.

Jujur saja, berbicara dengan Gaara membuat Hinata merasa seperti sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sikap mereka hampir mirip. Bedanya, kalau Hinata sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke, Entah kenapa, ia tidak terlalu berani untuk menatap langsung Sasuke. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke hatinya ketika ia menatap langsung _onyx_ pemuda raven itu.

Berbeda dengan Gaara.

Ia memang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa jika berbicara dengan Gaara. Ia juga gugup dan tidak berani menatap mata Gaara jika mereka sedang berbicara. Tapi, hanya perasaan 'aneh' itu yang selalu menghampirinya jika ia berbicara dengan Sasuke. Tidak dengan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin memintamu untuk menemaniku berjalan-jalan di konoha, besok, Bagaimana?"

Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menolaknya. "A-aku.. aku tidak bisa, M-maaf, G-gaara-_san_."

Gaara mengernyit bingung. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak suka dan kecewa. "Kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam. Jujur saja, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu apa alasan ia menolak ajakan Gaara. Bukan karena besok ia sibuk atau ada janji dengan seseorang. Janji kencannya dengan Sasuke pun bukan hari itu. tetapi, Kata-kata penolakan itu keluar begitu saja tanpa ia pikirkan lebih lanjut lagi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan pemuda ini.

"Kau takut ketahuan selingkuh darinya?"

"E-ehh?"

Pertanyaan Gaara serasa menusuknya telak. Ia tidak tahu. Sama sekali tidak tahu. Ia dan Sasuke dijodohkan. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Perjodohanlah yang membuat mereka terikat. Jadi, kalau ia sedang berduaan dengan Gaara, apa itu tetap bisa dikatakan selingkuh?

"Hinata?"

Hinata menunduk. "M-maaf, Gaara-san."

Terdengar helaan napas dari Gaara. "Sebenarnya…" Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk meminum _coffe_ _latte-_nya yang tadi sempat terlupakan. "Hinata, sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"…"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Pemuda itu tahu jelas apa jawabannya. Tapi, tetap saja ia ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Hinata. "Jujur saja, kalian tidak terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi, kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu padamu?"

Hinata mendongak. Gaara dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan dari wajah gadis itu. "E-etto.." ucapnya terbata.

"Kalian dijodohkan?"

Lho, Kok?

Untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata dibuat terkejut oleh pertanyaan Gaara. Pemuda itu berhasil membuat semuanya terbaca dengan jelas. "B-Bagaimana—"

"Jadi benar, ya?"

Hinata kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Gadis itu kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang membuatnya melewatkan seringaian yang ditampilkan di wajah tampan pemuda di hadapannya.

… NY …

"Astaga, Sakura.."

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghela napas pelan ketika melihat keadaan di kamar sang anak yang bak kapal pecah. Bungkusan-bungkusan makanan ringan dan buku-buku pelajaran yang berserakan dimana-mana. Televisi yang menyala. beberapa botol air mineral dan kaleng minuman bersoda yang sudah kosong. Remahan keripik yang bertaburan di atas tatami. Yang terakhir, sosok seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk bersila dengan buku di hadapannya dan _earphone_ di kedua telinganya.

Nyonya Haruno kembali menghela napas melihat kelakuan putri semata wayangnya.

"Sakura,"

Belum ada jawaban. Gadis itu masih terlalu asyik dengan 'dunia'nya.

"Sakura," suara Nyonya Haruno sudah naik 1 oktaf. Sayangnya, sang putri belum juga memberikan respon. Gadis itu bahkan bersenandung kecil sambil menutup mata.

Nyonya Haruno terdiam seraya memijit pelan pelipisnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor. Tubuhnya benar-benar kelelahan saat ini, seharusnya, setelah sampai di rumah, ia bisa langsung istirahat. Tapi, bukannya bisa istirahat, ia malah mendapati keadaan rumah beserta sang putri dalam keadaan begini. Wajah wanita itu kini memerah karena menahan kesal. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya kearah Sakura dan tanpa aba-aba ditariknya earphone yang menutupi telinga Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Aww! Sakit ba—" pekik Sakura kesakitan karena tiba-tiba saja ia dijewer. Namun, gadis itu tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sudah mendapati wajah sang ibu yang menatapnya garang. Sakura malah nyengir. "Eh, Ibu.."

"Apa-apaan ini, Sakura? Kenapa berantakan seperti ini?"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Gadis itu baru menyadari betapa berantakannya kamarnya saat ini. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. _Inner-_nya menjerit ketakutan saat ini.

"Belajar, Kaa-_san_."

Nyonya Haruno melotot. "Belajar? Belajar apa?" Wanita paruh baya itu berhenti sejenak. "Belajar menghancurkan kamarmu sendiri?"

Sakura mendengus.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"I-iya, Kaa-_san_."

Nyonya Haruno menghela napas—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia sudah tidak sanggup marah-marah lagi. Ia sudah sangat kelelahan saat ini. Wanita itu lantas melirik jam tangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik kau bereskan kamarmu, kemudian pergi belanja untuk makan malam."

"Eh, t-tapi—"

"Belanja atau tidak ada makan malam."

"Kaa-san.." Sakura memasang wajah memelasnya. Gadis itu memang paling malas kalau disuruh belanja.

Nyonya Haruno mengacuhkan wajah memelas Sakura. Ia sudah terlanjur kebal dengan wajah itu. wanita itu mengambil beberapa lembar uang beserta daftar belanjaan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Mau tidak mau, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima uang dan daftar belanjaan yang diberikan ibunya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ingat, bereskan kamarmu terlebih pergi belanja bersama Naruto."

"Iya, _Kaa_—" mulut Sakura terbuka separuh, _emerald_ itu melebar kemudian menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Disana, Naruto nyengir tanpa dosa. "Hai, Sakura-_chan_."

… NY …

"Sakura-_chan_, aku pergi ke sana sebentar, ya."

"Hn,"

Sakura mendorong _trolley_ belanjaannya dengan pelan. Kepalanya terkadang melihat kearah rak yang berada di kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian. Sesaat, gadis itu berhenti. Jari telunjuknya menatap kertas yang berisi daftar belanjaan sebelum akhirnya melirik kearah bumbu penyedap bungkusan yang berada di rak di sebelah kanannya. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi, diambilnya bumbu penyedap bungkusan itu dan diletakkannya di _trolley_.

Sakura menghela napas. inilah bagian yang paling dibencinya jika sedang berbelanja. Mengantri di kasir. Tapi, kalau berhasil melewatinya, ia akan cepat pulang dan tidur. Sakura mencoba membangkitkan semangatnya kembali. "Yak, sekarang tinggal membayar ke kasir, Setelah itu pulang."

Sakura bersenandung kecil seraya mendorong _trolley_ belanjaannya dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak, sebentar lagi ia bisa menyelesaikan kegiatan yang katanya 'menyenangkan' yang merupakan favorit sahabat baiknya, Hinata.

Saking bersemangatnya, Saat hendak berbelok kearah kiri, ia tidak menyadari ada orang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Akibatnya, bagian depan _trolley_ belanjaannya menabrak orang tersebut.

Brukk.

"Akh,"

"Astaga!" Sakura berhenti mendadak. Lekas ditariknya _trolley_-nya ke belakang. Wajahnya pucat ketika ia mendapati seorang pria tengah jatuh terduduk di dekat _trolley_ belanjaannya. Beberapa bungkus makanan yang dibawa pria itu pun jatuh berserakan. Sakura bergegas mendekati pria berambut hitam tersebut.

"A-anda baik-baik saja?" ucap gadis itu gugup. Ia takut pria itu akan memarahinya habis-habisan di depan umum akibat kecerobohannya.

Pria itu mendongak sambil meringis kesakitan. Sekilas, _Onyx_-nya tersenyum menenangkan kearah Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Sakura terdiam ketika mendapati _onyx_ pria itu tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau pria itu sudah berdiri dari posisinya. Sedangkan ia masih berjongkok di tempat tadi.

"Hey,"

Tepukan pelan di bahu Sakura berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran gadis itu sepenuhnya. Wajah Sakura memerah ketika menyadari tatapan bingung pria itu kearahnya. Dan lagi, tampaknya kejadian tadi cukup banyak menarik perhatian para pengunjung _super market_ yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Nona, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

Sakura langsung bangun. Wajahnya memerah dan ia tampak salah tingkah sendiri. "A-ano.. m-maaf karna sudah menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku karna berjalan sambil menelpon." Pria tampan itu tersenyum lagi. "Yah, tapi, gara-gara itu LCD ponselku sedikit retak."

Wajah Sakura langsung panik. Ia kemudian menatap kearah ponsel pria tampan itu. memang ada bagian pinggirnya yang retak. "e-eh, b-biar ku perbaiki—"

"Tidak usah, nona. Biar aku saja."

"T-tapi, itu gara-gara aku menabrakmu."

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, ini tidak terlalu parah. Hanya bagian LCD-nya saja yang retak."

"T-tapi—"

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Anggap saja, aku juga salah karna berjalan sambil menelpon. Bagaimana?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. T-tapi, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf ya." Gadis itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat tidak enak pada pria tampan itu.

Pria itu balas tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak menyadari wajah Sakura yang kembali memerah karenanya. "Hn, tidak apa-apa." Jeda sejenak sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Mengajak Sakura untuk berkenalan. "Perkenalkan, aku—"

"Oy, Sakura-_chan_!"

Panggilan Naruto untuk Sakura berhasil membuat acara perkenalan itu berhenti di tempat. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa dongkol karena Naruto datang di saat yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Menyebalkan, gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda itu tidak sendirian. Melainkan berdua, bersama Sasuke.

"Lho, Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Hai, Itachi-_nii_!" ujar Naruto semangat saat ia dan Sasuke sudah berada di dekat Sakura dan Itachi.

Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Hai, Naruto."

"E-ehh? I-itachi-_nii_?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Emeraldnya menatap kearah pria itu yang ternyata bernama Itachi dengan kaget. Tidak mungkin kan pria tampan yang ditabraknya tadi adalah…

"Ah iya, perkenalkan, aku Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke."

"Kakaknya Sasuke?"

Itachi mengangguk. "Iya."

"O-Oh, syukurlah. " Ucap Sakura seraya menghela napas lega. Syukurlah, kalau dia bukan kakak si kuning itu. yah, lagipula memang sangat tidak masuk akal kalau pria tampan bermata _onyx_ seperti Sasuke itu adalah kakaknya Naruto. Kuning sama hitam. Jauh!

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi bingung. "Ada yang aneh?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "T-tidak ada kok. Oh ya, a-aku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau sudah selesai kan? ayo, pulang." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Lho, kenapa buru-buru pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita mampir minum teh dulu?" tawar Itachi.

"Lain kali saja, _Nii_. Sakura-chan bilang—"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Aku mau, kok."

"Eh, tapi, bukannya—"

"Tidak apa, Naruto. Sekali-sekali." Potong Sakura cepat. Naruto bingung dengan perubahan sifat Sakura. Padahal tadi saat berangkat gadis itu berniat ingin cepat pulang. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah mengiyakan ajakan Itachi? dan lagi, wajah gadis itu terlihat begitu berseri-seri. Berbeda sekali dengan Sakura yang ada di rumah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. ayo,"

Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Iya."

… NY …

Sakura berhenti melangkah tepat di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, diikuti dengan Naruto yang berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Makasih ya, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia sedikit merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Sakura yang begitu mendadak. Gadis itu bahkan bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Engg, yah.. sama-sama, Sakura-_chan_."

"Baiklah, ini sudah hampir malam, sampai besok." Sakura kembali berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Namun, gerakan gadis itu terhenti saat Naruto memanggilnya.

"Err, Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura berbalik. "Ya?"

Naruto kebingungan sesaat. Ia tidak tau kenapa ia tiba-tiba memanggil gadis itu. "Ah, tidak. aku.. pulang dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm, Hati-hati." Ucapnya tulus sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam pekarangan rumahnya.

Naruto berhenti sejenak sambil melirik kearah Sakura yang masuk kedalam rumahnya masih dengan wajah berseri-seri. Pemuda itu mendengus. "_Baka_," gumamnya pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

… NY …

Matahari di hari minggu pagi tampak bersinar dengan terang. Cahaya kuningnya yang terang benderang terlihat begitu menghangatkan bumi. Sayangnya, kehangatan itu tidak dirasakan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang kini sedang 'sibuk' sendiri. Gadis berambut indigo itu, Hinata, serta tumpukan baju di tempat tidurnya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding bulat berwarna ungu di dinding kamarnya. Wajah cantik itu terlihat kebingungan. Bagaimana bisa ia menghabiskan waktu hampir empat puluh menit hanya untuk mencari baju mana yang cocok untuknya. Dan lima belas menit lagi, Sasuke akan menjemputnya. Hinata menghela napas. kenapa ia bisa sebingung ini hanya untuk masalah baju?

Hinata memandangi kaos berwarna kalem yang dipunyainya secara bergantian, kemudian beralih kearah rok mini dan jeans di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengambil rok mini yang berukuran sepuluh cm diatas lutut itu, melihatnya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menaruhnya di bagian pinggir ranjangnya. Dibiarkan tertumpuk bersama gaun selutut yang sama sekali bukan seleranya.

Tok tok.

Klek.

"_Onee-san_?"

Panggilan pelan Hanabi ternyata berefek yang cukup besar buat Hinata yang masih dilanda kegalauan memilih baju. Gadis itu menatap kearah Hanabi yang masih berdiam di depan kamarnya.

"A-ada apa, Hanabi-_chan_?"

"Sasuke-_nii_ sudah datang. Dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu." Hanabi terlihat sedikit kebingungan saat melihat penampilan Hinata yang tampaknya jauh dari kata 'siap'. "_Nee-san_ kenapa belum siap?"

"A-aku..."

Hanabi melirik tumpukan baju yang berserakan di ranjang Hinata, kemudian beralih ke kakak perempuannya yang pemalu. Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela napas. "_Nee-san_ bingung memilih baju?"

Hinata mengangguk lamat-lamat. "A-aku akan segera turun. Hanabi-_chan_ turun saja, temani Sasuke-_kun_," pinta Hinata seraya mengambil sebuah kaus dan _jeans_ favoritnya. Gadis itu sudah hendak berbalik menuju kearah kamar mandi kalau saja Hanabi tidak menghalanginya.

"_Onee-san_ akan memakai baju seperti itu untuk kencan?"

Wajah pucat Hinata memerah begitu mendengar kata kencan keluar dari mulut Hanabi. "A-aku yakin S-sasuke-_kun_ tidak akan k-keberatan."

Hanabi menggeleng. Ia sebagai salah satu pihak yang sangat setuju dengan rencana perjodohan Hinata dengan Sasuke tentu tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkan sang kakak semata wayang yang akan merusak kesan kencan pertama yang seharusnya menjadi istimewa itu. "Mana bisa begitu, _Nee_. Ini kencan pertamamu dengan Sasuke-_nii_. Kau harus berubah."

"H-hanabi-_chan_, i-ini—" ucapan Hinata terhenti saat kaos dan jeans yang tadi dipegangnya direbut Hanabi secara paksa.

"_Nee-san_ diam saja. Biar aku yang melakukannya."

"E-ehh?"

Hanabi beralih menatap tumpukan baju-baju yang dipunyai Hinata. wajah gadis berambut coklat itu menyeringai senang ketika melihat gaun selutut berwarna kuning lembut bermotif bunga lili.

… NY …

Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengutak-atik ponsel pintarnya beralih fokus ketika suara seseorang menyapa indera pendengarannya. _Onyx_ itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama, Sasuke-_nii_. _Nee-san_ ada sedikit masalah tadi." ujar Hanabi.

Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang sedang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah sumringah, Hinata justru menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. "M-maaf, S-sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mematung sesaat sebelum ikut mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Hinata. Wajahnya juga sama seperti Hinata. Berhiaskan warna merah tipis di kedua pipinya. "Hn, tidak apa."

Hinata tiba-tiba berbalik, membuat Hanabi kaget. "Ada apa _Nee-san_?"

Hinata memandangi gaun selutut dan _cardigan_ berwarna hijau lembut yang dikenakannya. "A-aku tidak terbiasa memakai gaun seperti ini. A-aku mau ganti saja." ucap gadis itu lirih.

Hanabi mendelik. Ia spontan berteriak. "Eh, tidak bisa!"

Sasuke menoleh kaget ketika mendengar pekikan keras Hanabi. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Hanabi tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, _Nii_. Bagaimana kalau kalian berangkat sekarang saja?"

"Hn,"

"H-hanabi-_chan_,"

Hanabi memperhatikan penampilan kakak semata wayangnya. Ia tertawa dalam hati saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang memelas seperti anak anjing. Dirapikannya penampilan sang kakak agar terlihat lebih rapi. Termasuk rambut indigo Hinata yang diikat dua rendah. Setelah itu dibaliknya tubuh Hinata agar menghadap Sasuke dan didorongnya pelan. Diabaikannya wajah Hinata yang memerah bercampur kaget. "Bersenang-senanglah, _Onee-san_."

Setelah diam sejenak dan berpikir baik-baik, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan niatnya untuk ganti baju. Jadilah, Hinata mengangguk lamat-lamat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Kami pergi dulu, Hanabi-_chan_."

… NY …

Drrt. Drrt.

Tidur nyenyak Gaara sedikit terusik karena nada panggilan masuk yang mengalun dari ponsel pintarnya. Pemuda itu memilih mengabaikan si ponsel Karena rasa ngantuk yang masih melandanya. Semenit kemudian, ponsel itu kembali bergetar dan memainkan All I Wanted-nya Paramore dengan jelas.

Gaara mendecak sebal sebelum akhirnya mengambil benda elektronik yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu dan melirik siapa nama si pemanggil. Pemuda itu kembali mendengus ketika melihat nama sang kakak perempuan yang tertera disana.

Gaara tidak mau kena omelan panjang lebar Temari hanya karena ia lambat mengangkat telepon dari gadis itu. jadilah, dengan sangat terpaksa, disentuhnya layar ponsel tersebut.

"Ya, _Nee-san_?"

"Kenapa lama sekali, Gaara? Kau sengaja, hah?"

Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Aku tadi mandi, _Nee-san_. Ada apa?" ujar Gaara bohong. Yah, daripada kena omel Temari lagi.

"Kapan kau akan pulang ke Suna? Lusa _Otou-san_ akan pulang. Aku tidak mau kau kena marah, Gaara."

Gaara bersyukur Temari tidak mencurigai alasannya tadi. "Secepatnya, _Nee-san_. Setelah urusanku selesai."

"Baiklah, Gaara—"

Kata-kata Temari terputus karena Gaara yang memutus sambungan teleponnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan ponselnya di atas bupet. Bergerak turun dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sementara, di seberang sana, Temari harus menahan kekesalannya karena tingkah Gaara yang seenaknya itu.

… NY …

"Sakura, kau serius?"

Sakura mengangguk yakin dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. "Aku yakin, Ino."

"Memangnya setampan apa kakak Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar. Jemari tangannya memainkan ujung baju yang dikenakannya. "Yah, sebelas dua belas sama Sasuke. Tapi, bedanya, Itachi-_nii_ lebih dewasa, lebih ramah, berkharisma, yaah.. pokoknya lebihlah."

Ino tertawa pelan di seberang sana. "Sakura, kau mulai gila."

"Entahlah," Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Tawa Sakura terhenti saat Ino mempertanyakan Naruto. Kening gadis itu sedikit berkerut. "Hah? Naruto? Memangnya kenapa Naruto?"

Di seberang sana, Ino mendengus. "Naruto berpikir kalian kan pacaran. Bagaimana kalau ia.. ehm, cemburu?"

"Bodoh, mana mungkin." Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ino, asal kau tahu, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukaiku. Ia hanya pura-pura mengaku sebagai pacarku untuk menolongku dari gosip sialan itu."

"Oh ya? Kau yakin kalau Naruto tidak menyukaimu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Ehm.. ya, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto ternyata menyukaimu?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bosan. "Kenapa kita jadi membahas si kuning itu, sih?"

Ino tertawa pelan menyadari perubahan mood Sakura saat sedang membicarakan Naruto. "Entahlah," ucap Ino, meniru kata-kata Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Sudahlah, daripada membahas Naruto, lebih baik membahas Itachi-nii saja. Aku ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Itachi-nii, Ino."

"Ya sudah, kau ke rumah Sasuke saja."

"Tapi, aku malu, Ino."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah,"

"Tapi, Ino.."

Ino menghela napas. "Sakura, lebih baik sekarang kau periksakan otakmu itu." Ledek Ino yang hanya dijawab dengan tawa kecil dari Sakura.

… NY …

"Ini,"

Hinata mendongak kearah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tangan kanannya kemudian terulur untuk menerima sebuah jus kaleng yang diserahkan Sasuke. "Terimakasih,"

"Hn," Gumam pemuda raven itu sebelum akhirnya menempati tempat di sebelah Hinata. Dibukanya segel minuman kaleng itu, kemudian diminumnya sedikit. Wajah tampannya terlihat lebih segar sesaat setelah meminum tadi. Hari ini, sinar matahari memang cukup terik. Keadaan itu, tak ayal membuatnya cepat sekali merasa haus. _Onyx_ Sasuke kemudian beralih kearah Hinata yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

"Eh?"

"Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Wajah pucat gadis berambut indigo itu memerah. Sedikit malu karena kepergok sedang melamun oleh Sasuke. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan, membuat Sasuke sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Apa kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

"T-tidak, Sasuke-kun."

"Kau tidak suka pergi denganku?"

Hinata menoleh kaget kearah Sasuke. Wajahnya kembali memerah melihat ekspresi kecewa bercampur kesal yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat, tetap saja, melihat wajah Sasuke seperti itu cukup membuat jantung Hinata berdegup lebih kencang. Baru kali ini…

Baru kali ini ia merasa Sasuke itu…

… lucu.

Ekspresi Kecewa dan kesal yang tadi diperlihatkan oleh Sasuke luntur seketika. Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah pucat Sasuke memerah saat melihat Hinata tertawa kecil. Dialihkannya pandangannya kearah lain, namun, sedetik kemudian, ia berpaling lagi kearah Hinata. "Kenapa sekarang tertawa?"

Hinata menghentikan tawa kecilnya. "M-maaf, Sasuke-_kun_. A-aku hanya.."

"Hn, sudahlah."

Hinata tertunduk malu. Namun, senyuman tipis masih hadir di wajah manisnya. Ia tidak menyangka bisa sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. pemuda itu, hadir tiba-tiba di kehidupannya. Dan Hinata sadar betul, dengan adanya Sasuke, kehidupannya yang awalnya monoton, kini mulai berwarna-warni.

"Dulu, saat _Okaa-san_ masih hidup, kami sering pergi kesini."

Sasuke yang tadinya sibuk memandang datar kearah pertunjukan lumba-lumba, langsung melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya. Pemuda itu menanggapinya dengan diam, tidak berniat bicara sepatah katapun untuk memotong cerita Hinata.

"Saat itu, hampir setiap minggu kami pergi jalan-jalan. Saat libur musim panas, kami akan berlibur ke Hokkaido. Saat libur tahun baru atau natal, kami juga selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Sasuke mengamati wajah Hinata yang masih menyunggingkan senyuman, namun terlihat sendu. Onyx itu terlihat melembut saat melihat wajah cantik Hinata terlihat sedih. Kalau saja mereka sepasang kekasih, Sasuke akan memeluk Hinata. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi tempat sandaran bagi gadis itu.

Sayangnya, Hinata bukanlah kekasihnya.

Senyuman Hinata pudar ketika merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Mengelus rambut indigonya ke belakang dengan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, wajah pucat itu memerah lagi.

_Onyx_ Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau menyayangi ibumu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan—masih dengan wajah memerah tentunya.

"Kau harus selalu tersenyum," Sasuke berhenti sejenak, dialihkannya tangannya dari kepala Hinata. Kemudian _onyx_-nya menatap keatas—langit—seolah ada sesuatu disana. "Meskipun ia tidak berada di dekatmu, tapi ia akan selalu tersenyum untuk putrinya. Dari atas sana."

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia kemudian ikut menatap langit seperti Sasuke. Senyuman bahagia kini hadir di wajah cantiknya. "Terimakasih, _Okaa-san_."

… NY ...

Pintu otomatis restoran itu terbuka kala Gaara ingin masuk kedalamnya. Pemuda berambut merah marun itu memasang wajah datar dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. Langkahnya terlihat santai namun tetap terkesan angkuh. Ucapan selamat datang dari pegawai disana tidak dihiraukannya, _emerald_-nya menyapu seisi restoran tersebut. Sesaat, ia menyeringai senang.

Seorang waitress menghampirinya seraya tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku akan menghampiri temanku yang disana."

"Oh, Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang, Tuan."

Gaara kembali melebarkan seringainya seraya berjalan meninggalkan pelayan wanita itu. Ya, sepertinya hari ini ia akan bersenang-senang.

… NY …

"S-sasuke-_kun_, a-aku permisi ke toilet dulu."

Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan yang menjadi _trademark_-nya. Hinata pun tidak membutuhkan kata ya atau tidak sebagai persetujuan dari Sasuke. Gumaman itu sudah cukup baginya yang sudah mulai hapal gelagat Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membiarkan ponsel dan tas tangannya di atas meja, kemudian pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Tidak sampai dua menit berselang, kursi di hadapan pemuda berambut raven itu bergerak sedikit kemudian seseorang duduk di sana.

"Cepat sekali," Sasuke berkata sambil tetap memandang layar ponselnya.

"Hm,"

Gumaman itu seketika membuat Sasuke mendongak karena yakin kalau suara itu terlalu berat untuk ukuran suara seorang perempuan. _Onyx_ itu mebeliak kaget ketika dilihatnya seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini secara tidak langsung menjadi rivalnya. Namun, segera diubahnya air mukanya menjadi datar seperti semula.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja, makan. Memangnya apa lagi?" Gaara menjawab dengan tenang. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang mulai merasa 'terancam'.

"Kau tahu kalau di kursi itu—"

"Aku tahu."

_Onyx_ Sasuke menyipit diam-diam untuk memperhatikan Gaara yang masih terlihat tenang dari luar. Ya, dari luar. Sasuke tentu tidak tahu, kalau saat ini pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu tengah tertawa dalam hati.

"Kau mengikuti kami?" desis Sasuke.

Gaara terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda di hadapannya ini begitu narsis. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha." Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati ekspresi kesal yang mulai tampak jelas di wajah itu. oh, rasanya ia ingin tertawa lagi. "Kau tau takdir? Yah, anggap saja ini—kemuculanku di kencan pertamamu dengan Hinata—adalah takdir. Kurasa, dewi Fortuna kali ini lebih berpihak padaku."

Sasuke diam-diam menahan emosi dengan menggemerutukkan gigi-giginya. Jemari tangannya yang tersembunyi di bawah meja sudah mengepal erat. Ia tau pemuda sok di hadapannya ini hanya menggodanya saja. Karena itulah, ia harus menahan emosinya. Ia tidak mungkin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan pemuda merah itu dengan marah-marah tidak jelas karena terpancing dengan kata-kata pemuda yang ia bahkan tidak tahu namanya siapa.

"Sepertinya kau yang terlalu percaya diri kalau dewi Fortuna berpihak padamu."

"Tidak apa kalau itu menguntungkanku." Gaara lagi-lagi menjawab dengan tenang. "Bagiku, hidup harus dijalani dengan percaya diri. Kupikir, prinsip kita hampir sama."

Sasuke menatap emerald di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar dan tajam. Seolah ingin menggertak atau paling tidak berharap bisa membuat pemuda bertato itu menghilang dari hadapannya saat ini juga. Dan sepertinya, harapannya kali ini terkabul.

Gaara melirik sekilas dari arah jam 1 tempatnya duduk, seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan pelan setelah keluar dari kamar kecil yang terletak di pojok kanan restoran. Ia berdiri dengan mata masih memandang Sasuke. kemudian, diulurkannya sebelah tangannya. "Sabaku Gaara,"

Sasuke diam; tidak menjawab salam perkenalan itu karena ragu-ragu. Gaara akhirnya menarik kembali uluran tangannya. "Baiklah, kuanggap kita sudah saling mengenal, Uchiha. Dan, untuk hari ini kurasa sudah cukup basa-basinya."

Gaara memasukkan kedua jemarinya kedalam masing-masing saku _jeans_-nya. Kemudian keluar dari himpitan meja-kursi, sebelum akhirnya berhenti sejenak. Gaara menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Lewat ekor matanya, ia adukan _onyx_ itu dengan miliknya. "Satu lagi, aku sudah tau dengan status kalian yang hanya dijodohkan." Pemuda itu berkata dengan enteng, seolah kata 'dijodohkan' hanya bermakna sepele. "Jadi, jangan pernah mengira aku menyerah." Setelahnya, pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah duduk dengan kedua jemari masih terkepal erat.

.

..

…

To Be Continued

…

..

.

Oke, saya tau ini sangat mengecewakan. Sori banget buat keterlambatan apdetnya. Dan di chap 5 ini, dominan SH seperti apa yang saya bilang di chap sebelumnya. so, sori lagi buat NS lovers.. peace, mamen! Tapi, beneran deh, saya muter otak banget nulisnya. Karena memang saya dari awal nggak bikin plot ceritanya. Yah, saya emang author aneh. Dan, sepertinya, author aneh ini juga mulai terkena gejala WB. Kecepatan ya, untuk ukuran seorang author pemula. Yah, itulah dia. Saya sendiri juga bingung nih. Oke, kalian boleh nimpukin saya pake apa aja, kayaknya juga udah bosen nih. *Dihajar rame-rame*

Untungnya, buat proyek NY, saya bersyukur punya temen di dunia nyata yang mau ikutan muter otak buat nyari ide. Makasih ya, temaaann… *peluk2* Untuk SHDL, kayaknya tahun ini saya Cuma bisa kasih satu doang. Sori, banget. Tahun depan janji deh lebih dari satu.

special thanks to : Nino :: Lily Purple Lily :: Moku-chan :: Hyou Hyouichiffer :: Shizukayuki Rosecchi :: Neerval-Li :: Hikari ndychan blackOnyx :: naMIKAze nara :: Hanyou Dark :: Hoshi Yukinua :: Anne Garbo :: Tatsu Hashiru Katsu :: Namikaze nada :: gui gui M.I.T :: and silent readers ^^

sori (lagi) ga bisa bales repiu yg ga log in, chap depan deh ya.. janji.. xD

Oh yaaaaa….

Happy Birthday buat Naruto!

Otanjoubi omedetou for Naruto!

Semoga cepet jadi Hokage, semoga cepet jadian ama Sakura, nikah, trus punya baby yang buanyaakk! *evil smirk*

Maaf ya, author ga bisa ngasih kado buat kamu.. tadinya pengen bikin one-shot buat kamu, tapi ga jadi.. idenya hilang.. maaf ya..

Naruto : Tch, sudah telat banget, nggak pakai kado lagi! Gue ngambek, thor!

Hehe, peace deh! Kalo hatiku aja, gimana?

Naruto : Ngimpi lu!

*pundung di pojokan*

haaaaah

Honestly, kevakuman saya dari sosnet akhir-akhir ini sbenernya karena lagi kere, ga punya duit buat beli pulsa, terus lagi keranjingan menjelajah Wattpad a.k.a watty and nge-gameboid. Jadi, yah, sibuk begete nih ceritanya. Hehe. Oh ya, di watty, saya nemu akun author senior Haruno Aoi yang ternyata juga ngepublish fic2 dia disana. Ayo gih, buruan, yang suka baca cerpen, puisi, atau novel tapi ga bisa beli, disana banyak! Authornya juga keren-keren! *Promosi mode : on* haha, saya jadi berasa kayak selingkuh dari FFn, nih.

Yasudahlah, kok saya jadi capcus macem2 dan bikin a/n kali ini panjang banget.. terimakasih sudah mau mampir dan membaca lagi kelanjutannya, dan selalu saya tunggu jejak review dari kalian…

Big Hugs,

Zena Scarlet


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings**

SakuHina! #plak! Katanya No Yuri? Iye-iye, XD maksudnya NaruSaku dan SasuHina

**Rated**

T

**Genre**

Romance

**Warnings**

AU, OoC, typo/misstypo (s), gaje, abal, garing, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, slight humor dikiiiit, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

…

..

.

No Yuri

.

..

...

Dung.

Duk.

Duk.

Bola basket itu bergulir pelan setelah sekali menghantam dinding ring dan beberapa kali memantul di lantai. Naruto tidak berusaha mengejarnya, setelah beberapa kali ia berusaha memasukkan bola itu dan gagal, membuatnya malas untuk melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi. Pemuda blonde itu memilih untuk duduk dengan kedua lutut sedikit ditekuk dan kedua tangannya di belakang untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

"Payah,"

Naruto menoleh sesaat ke belakangnya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu terbayang di benaknya sedang berjalan pelan kearahnya. Senyum meremehkan terukir di wajah cantiknya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas lantai gedung yang digunakan khusus untuk berolahraga itu. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menyangga tubuhnya kini terlipat untuk ia gunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya.

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah buku terulur kearahnya. Pemuda itu mendongak. Alis matanya terangkat sebelah.

"Dari Kiba," ujar Sakura saat melihat ekspresi bertanya terukir di wajah tan itu.

Naruto mengambil buku tersebut kemudian meletakkannya di atas dadanya yang dilapisi kaos putih polos. "T_hanks,_ Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk sebelum akhirnya ikut duduk di sebelah Naruto. Diperhatikannya Naruto yang sedang menatap langit-langit gedung olahraga sebelum akhirnya ikut mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang sama. Kening gadis itu berkerut ketika melihat Naruto yang begitu serius memperhatikan. Seakan-akan disana ada sebuah fenomena alam yang sangat langka yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa menariknya?"

Naruto menoleh. "Hah?"

"Langit-langit itu?"

"Oh,"

Kening Sakura kembali berkerut keheranan. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu irit bicara seperti ini.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"..."

"Naruto?"

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menoleh sesaat sebelum akhirnya terkekeh geli. "Kau mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura-_chan?"_

Sakura melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba memerah. "Tidak. A-aku hanya bertanya. Apa salahnya?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba pemuda itu bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Membuat Sakura sedikit kaget karenanya. Diputarnya posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sakura-_chan, _bagaimana dengan gosip itu?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, berpikir, sebelum akhirnya teringat dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Gosip yang membuatnya 'terikat' dengan pemuda di hadapannya ini. "Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini aku sudah tidak mendengarnya lagi."

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sakura melirik pemuda di sebelahnya sebelum akhirnya membuka suara. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, kalau gosip itu sudah tidak ada lagi, mungkin kita bisa mengakhiri ini semua."

Sakura tak lantas menjawab. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Benar juga."

Naruto mengangguk seraya tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, sebelum itu.." Safir biru itu menunjuk bola basket yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tiang ring lewat pandangan matanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita 'main' dulu?"

Kini ganti Sakura yang menatap Naruto dengan sejumlah tanda tanya di benaknya.

-Det-

Uap panas yang mengepul itu mengenai sebagian wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat bersemangat. Wajah tan itu terlihat mengeluarkan sedikit keringat di pelipisnya. Naruto mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua sebelum akhirnya menggunakannya.

"_Itadakimasu_!" ucapnya semangat sambil menyumpit mie ramen yang baru diantarkan oleh pelayan beberapa menit yang lalu. "Awwh!" Pemuda itu langsung meringis ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan mie ramen yang masih panas.

"Makanya, pelan-pelan, _Baka_."

Naruto tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Pemuda itu terlalu sibuk mengipasi lidahnya yang masih terasa panas.

Sakura terkekeh geli. "_Baka_." ujarnya sambil mengambil segelas air putih di atas meja kemudian menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu.

Naruto menerima segelas air putih itu dan meminumnya pelan-pelan untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang masih terasa di lidahnya. Pemuda itu menghela napas lega saat dirasanya rasa panas di lidahnya sudah mulai berkurang.

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak pernah melihat ramen saja, Naruto."

Naruto nyengir. "Aku memang sudah lama tidak makan ramen disini."

"Sudah lama?" Sakura merasa janggal. "Apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

Naruto mengangguk seraya mengunyah. "Awhu.."

"Habiskan dulu!" Sakura menggeleng pelan melihat kebiasaan buruk pemuda blonde itu. Setelah itu, disumpitnya mie ramennya, ditiupnya sebentar agar tidak terlalu panas, kemudian disuapkannya kedalam mulutnya. Benar, mie ramen ini enak sekali seperti apa yang dibilang Naruto padanya.

"Bagaimana? benar 'kan apa yang kukatakan tentang mie ramen disini?" Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum akhirnya kembali menyumpit mie ramennya.

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi, kapan kau pernah ke konoha?"

"Aku dilahirkan dan dibesarkan di Konoha, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi, sepuluh tahun lalu, sejak kedua orangtuaku meninggal, aku pindah ikut Kakek dan Nenekku."

"Oh, maaf, Naruto."

Alis itu terangkat sebelah seraya menatap bingung kearah Sakura. " Maaf untuk apa?"

"Soal kedua orangtuamu. Aku tidak tahu kalau..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." Naruto menatap Sakura sembari tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan ramen di mangkuknya yang sudah tinggal sedikit.

Sakura terdiam sambil menatap pemuda itu. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tapi, yang jelas, ia tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau pemuda di sebelahnya ini mempunyai masa kecil yang kelam. Tumbuh besar tanpa kasih sayang kedua orangtua itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan kalau apa yang terjadi pada Naruto itu terjadi padanya. Ia yakin, ia tidak akan setegar Naruto yang bisa mengatakan semua itu dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa?"

Sakura mengerjap pelan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ramen di mangkuknya yang masih tersisa setengah porsi.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Hmm,"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Itachi-_nii_?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab. Pemuda itu diam sejenak seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

"Apanya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Yaah, entahlah.. Mungkin kau bisa ceritakan padaku Itachi-_nii_ itu orang yang seperti apa."

Naruto mengangkat mangkuk ramennya untuk meneguk habis kuah mi ramen yang masih tersisa di mangkuk tersebut. "Kenapa bertanya padaku? Kau bisa menanyakannya pada Sasuke."

"Naruto, kau tau kalau aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sasuke. Nanti dia mengira aku, yah.. aku memang menyukainya sih.."

"Kau menyukai _Teme_, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Bukan, Sasuke. Tapi, Itachi-_nii!_"

"Eh? Kau menyukai Itachi-_nii_?"

Sakura mengangguk. Wajah cantik itu sedikit merona karenanya.

"Tapi, Sakura-_chan_, Kau baru bertemu dengannya sekali."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sekali? Itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa suka padanya kan?" Sakura menghela napas sejenak. "Lagipula, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Tentu saja pernah!"

"Kalau begitu, langsung jawab saja apa susahnya, Naruto!"

"Oke! Itachi-_nii _orangnya baik dan keren. Jenius seperti Sasuke. Dan dia tipe laki-laki idaman setiap wanita. Bagaimana, puas?"

Sakura mengernyit tidak suka mendengar jawaban Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ikhlas.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku juga tau itu. Tapi.."

"Tapi, apa, Sakura-_chan_? Kau ingin aku menjawab apa lagi?"

Sakura mendengus. Ia tidak mengira kalau Naruto mempunyai sifat keras kepala seperti ini. berdebat hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak habis pikir. Apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu sih?

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa."

-Det-

Sebuah _reality_ _show_ yang sedang berlangsung di televisi berukuran 14 inchi milik keluarga besar Hyuuga menyita perhatian Hanabi. Jangan salah, _reality_ _show_ ini bukan ajang pencarian jodoh ataupun keluarga yang hilang. Bukan juga _games-games_ tidak penting yang biasa diikuti oleh para publik figur. Sebuah acara yang menunjukkan tentang kehidupan para hewan liar di yang hidup di berbagai negara. Dan saat ini, acara itu sedang membahas tingkah lucu Panda liar yang mereka temukan terpisah dari induknya.

"_Sumimasen_!"

Hanabi mendengus kesal ketika saat-saat santainya harus terganggu karena ada tamu.

"_Sumimasen_!"

Dengan terpaksa, gadis berusia 14 tahun itu berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Setelah sampai, baru dibukanya pintu.

Sesaat Hanabi terpaku karena melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah marun berdiri di depannya. Mata itu.. apakah sekarang masih musim ber-_ghotic_ ria? atau ah.. Hanabi jadi teringat dengan acara yang tadi sedang ditontonnya.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku ingin bertemu Hinata."

Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya saat ini. Namun, bukannya lekas memanggil Hinata untuknya, gadis Hyuuga didepannya ini justru terdiam sendiri.

"Hey, Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan untuknya, Hanabi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya yang tidak jelas.

"Tunggu, Akan kupanggilkan sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu respon apa-apa dari Gaara, Hanabi langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk memanggilkan sang kakak.

-Det-

Cklek.

Sakura yang baru saja selesai mandi sehabis dari kedai ramen bersama Naruto langsung berjalan ke balkon kamarnya. Angin sore yang terasa menyejukkan menerpa sebagian kulitnya yang masih sedikit lemab karena sehabis mandi.

Gadis itu diam bersama pikirannya yang memutar ulang kejadian tadi siang. Saat itu mungkin akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya untuknya dan Naruto. Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam sendiri. Entah kenapa pikirannya terasa penuh dengan berbagai macam hal, tapi ia sendiri tidak tau apa saja yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Sakura berjalan masuk kekamarnya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas. Diusapkannya handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya ke rambut _pink_-nya yang masih sedikit basah.

Melihat beberapa buah buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya, Sakura langsung teringat dengan ujian kenaikan kelas yang akan dihadapinya lusa. Gadis itu berjalan pelan kearah meja belajarnya kemudian duduk di kursi belajarnya. Dirapikannya meja belajarnya sejenak. Sakura kembali terdiam. Pandangannya tiba-tiba beralih ke ponselnya yang ada di meja tersebut. Dibukanya kunci layarnya kemudian Sakura kembali meletakkan ponsel itu di tempat semula saat dilihatnya tidak ada satu pemberitahuan apapun yang ia terima.

Merasa sedikit bosan, Sakura menumpukan dagunya ke atas meja belajarnya. Seketika pandangannya beralih ke sebuah kotak yang berisikan aksesoris yang ia punya. Dibukanya kotak itu dan _emerald_ gadis itu terpaku pada sebuah liontin bermata kupu-kupu yang diberikan Naruto dulu.

Setelah merasa cukup lama memandangi liontin itu, Sakura lekas menyimpannya kembali ke kotaknya. Sakura bangkit dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

-Det-

"Ini,"

Hinata mendongak seraya menerima satu _waffle_ es krim rasa vanilla dari Gaara. "T-terimakasih, Gaara-_san_."

"Hn,"

Gaara menyenderkan dirinya di sebuah batang pohon mapple. Sedangkan Hinata duduk bersandar di sisi sebelahnya. Sejenak keheningan mendominasi diantara kedua muda-mudi itu.

Hinata menikmati es krim vanila yang diberikan Gaara secara cuma-cuma padanya. Gadis itu diam. Lavendernya melirik diam-diam kearah Gaara yang masih sibuk sendiri dengan es krim vanila dan ponsel pintarnya. Hinata menghela napas. Sebenarnya untuk apa Gaara membawanya kesini?

Hinata tidak sadar kalau helaan napasnya tadi berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara. Dimasukkannya ponselnya ke saku celananya, kemudian pemuda itu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Kenapa? Bosan?"

Sebenarnya sih Hinata pengen bilang iya, tapi gadis itu enggan. Ia takut salah ngomong. "T-tidak,"

Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia mungkin tau kalau Hinata berbohong padanya. Hal itu jelas terlihat di wajah Hinata. Tapi, Gaara diam saja. Ia malas membahasnya. Tiba-tiba _Jade_ itu terpaku dengan sesuatu yang mengganggu wajah Hinata. Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan.

Hinata langsung menoleh ketika didengarnya Gaara yang sedang tertawa sendiri. Gadis berambut Indigo itu mengernyit keheranan. "A-ada apa, Gaara-_san_?

"Dasar, kau itu seperti anak kecil saja."

"Eh?"

Gaara mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya kemudian mengulurkannya pada Hinata yang masih berwajah bingung. "Ada es krim di bibir atasmu."

Wajah Hinata memerah malu. "_A-arigatou_," Diambilnya sapu tangan itu kemudian disapukannya ke bibirnya yang ada noda es krim. "Maaf, Gaara-_san_."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan mengembalikan sapu tanganmu nanti."

"Tidak perlu, buatmu saja. Lagipula, sebentar lagi aku akan pulang ke Suna. Jadi, anggap saja itu kenang-kenangan dariku."

"Terimakasih. Tapi, kenapa mendadak?"

"Kau lupa? Minggu depankan sudah ujian."

Hinata baru ingat hal itu. Gadis itu pun menunduk sambil menikmati es krim-nya yang masih tersisa sedikit lagi. "_Gomen_,"

"Hn, Tidak perlu minta maaf."

Lavender Hinata beralih pandang ke arah danau kecil yang ada di depan mereka. Gadis itu tersentak saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok sesuatu yang sedang kesulitan di tengah danau. Hinata segera bangkit dan berlari mendekat hingga membuat Gaara terkejut. Tidak lama kemudian, Hinata berpaling dengan wajah pucat kearahnya.

"Gaara-_san_, Anjing itu hampir tenggelam!"

-Det-

Hinata berjalan pelan sambil membawa dua buah handuk kering dan sepasang baju kering milik kakak sepupunya yang sedang kuliah di luar daerah Konoha, Neji, kearah Gaara yang saat ini sedang duduk di beranda samping rumahnya bersama seekor anak anjing yang tadi hampir tenggelam di danau. Gaara menerima sebuah handuk dari Hinata kemudian menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya. Sedangkan Hinata memangku anak anjing itu kemudian mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk yang satunya.

"Maaf, gara-gara aku minta tolong Gaara-_san_ jadi basah kuyup seperti ini. A-aku-"

"Hn, Tidak perlu minta maaf. Itu bukan salahmu."

Meskipun begitu, Hinata semakin merasa tak enak. "Tapi, Gaara-_san_..."

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Ngomong-ngomong, baju itu untukku?" Gaara melirik baju yang masih terlipat rapi di sebelah Hinata. Seakan baru ingat, Hinata langsung mengangguk cepat dan memberikan baju itu pada Gaara. Beruntung, kakak sepupunya, Neji masih meninggalkan beberapa pasang baju disini untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Silakan, Gaara-_san_. T-toiletnya ada di sebelah kanan di ujung koridor."

"Hn, terimakasih."

-Det-

Naruto mengusapkan handuknya ke rambut pirangnya yang masih basah. Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan saat tidak melihat seorangpun di rumahnya. Naruto baru ingat, kalau tadi Kakeknya, Jiraiya pergi keluar sampai nanti malam, entah kemana.

Safir itu tiba-tiba terpaku pada sebuah foto keluarga yang memotret ia bersama ayah dan ibunya. Dan foto itu diambil dulu saat ia dan Sasuke bersama teman satu tim mereka memenangkan kejuaraan basket nasional. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat kata-kata sang ibu dahulu.

**'Naruto, nanti kalau sudah besar, carilah kekasih yang seperti ibu.'**

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku sudah menemukannya, bu."

-Det-

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar kearah Itachi sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap keluar tidak peduli. Itachi merengut. Ia sedikit tidak terima saat sang adik kesayangannya mengacuhkannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin melihat adik tersayangku saja." Itachi tersenyum geli melihat wajah sang adik. "Sepertinya kau sedang galau, Sasuke."

"Sok tau."

Itachi terkekeh pelan namun langsung berhenti saat Sasuke memberikan _death glare_-nya. Tapi, tetap saja putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu mengulum senyuman sebagai gantinya. Ayolah, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat seorang Sasuke galau.

"Lebih baik pergi kalau hanya ingin menertawakanku, _Baka Aniki_."

Itachi berdeham. Sepertinya sudah cukup menertawakan _otouto_-nya. "Aku hanya ingin bilang jangan sampai lupa undang temanmu juga, ya."

"Hn,"

Itachi menghela napas melihat respon dingin itu. Ternyata sifat Sasuke benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan ayah mereka.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn,"

"Kau belum menembak Hinata-_chan_?"

Bagai tersedak sesuatu, Sasuke langsung batuk-batuk tidak jelas. Wajahnya juga memerah. Itachi kontan tertawa geli melihat respon sang adik yang ternyata cukup polos.

"Haah, Kupikir kau sudah melakukannya."

"Tch, bukan urusanmu."

"Dingin sekali, Sasuke. Aku kan hanya ingin mendukungmu sebagai kakak yang baik." Itachi jeda sejenak. "Biar kutebak, kau pasti punya saingan. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mengurusi urusanku!"

Itachi memasang pose a la detektif yang sedang berpikir. "Hm, Jadi itu benar.."

Sasuke kembali diam. Wajahnya masih merah, namun tidak semerah tadi. Ia juga sudah malas meladeni kakak semata wayangnya itu. Percayalah, bermain kata dengan Itachi itu adalah hal paling menyebalkan di dunia. Setidaknya, itu menurut pendapat pribadinya.

"Dengar, kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata-_chan_, kau harus bilang padanya."

"…"

"Sasuke, kalau kau tak segera melakukannya, dia pasti akan direbut oleh orang lain."

"…"

"Sasuke, kau dengar kan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Iya, aku dengar, cerewet."

Itachi tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya kemudian mengusap pelan rambut Sasuke.

"Anak pintar."

…

..

.

To Be Continued

*Ngeliriktulisansendiri*

Apa-apaan ini? *pundung*

Maaf, author sedang galau. Mohon dimaklumi kalau chapter ini sangat mengecewakan. Sudah telat update berbulan-bulan, ceritanya nggak jelas begini lagi. Hah, maaf sudah mengecewakan. #watdepak

Okeh, author mau balas repiu dulu..

naMIKAze nara : Salam kenal jugaa! suka fic abal ini.. Duh, sayang banget, interaksi ShikaIno-nya ga bakal nambah, tapi ada kemajuan kok.. ikutin aja terus ya!

Nino : Hehe, makasih :) sori banget baru bisa apdet hari ini, semoga kamu masih ingat sama fict ini.. hehe

Chooteisha Yori : Gomeeen! chap ini apdetnya lama banget, semoga nggak mengecewakan kamu.. yosh, rela menanti fic ini lagi? :)

Neerval-Li : Iya, naru vs Ita-koi.. tapi, bentar aja kok. soalnya aku ga tahan nyiksa ayang Naru lama-lama.. muehehe.. yosh, ini udah apdet! Gomen, lamaa! *ojigi*

Moku-chan : Jangankan Moku-chan, aku juga mau kok sma mereka.. hohoho

Finestabc : Aaaa.. gomen apdetnya lamaa! Semoga suka chap ini! :)) *ojigi*

Reina Murayama : Maaf ga bisa apdet cepet dan interaksi Narusaku-nya kayaknya nggaj terlalu banyak di chap ini.. semoga tidak mengecewakan.. *pundung*

Anne Garbo : Gomen baru bisa apdet sekarang Anne-san.. :( Semoga kamu juga suka sama chap ini.. :)))

Mamoka : Huhu.. semoga kamu puas juga baca chap ke 6 ini.. :))

gui gui M.I.T : Aaa.. guiguuii.. repiumu panjang bangeeett..! Sori, apdetnya lama.. guigui tau sndiri kn apa alasannyaa.. hehe.. Tenang, tenang.. Ita-koi cuma nongol bntar kok.. aku ga tega nyelipin org ketiga buat Narusaku.. huhu.. trus, buat org ketiga dr pihak cewek, tadinya pngen pake Karin, tapi ga jadiii.. lain kali aja deh yaa.. *puppy eyes* ohya, watty itu artinya wattpad. Situs buat baca novel. kurang lebih kayak Ffn juga.. :)

Mendokusai144 : Haha.. iyaa.. Ita-koi cuma numpang lewat juga kok.. xD yosh, ini udah apdeet!

Lily Purple Lily : Udah apdet, maaf kalo chap ini bikin kamu kecewa.. tapi, semoga ttp berniat buat baca lagi.. :))

Magentaalleth : Makasih repiunya say! ini udah apdet.. :)) Ah ya, kita lanjut cuap2 dibelakang aja yaa!

Oke, sekedar informasi, di chapter ketujuh fic ini akan berakhir. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama fic ini akan tamat juga. Pada awal pembuatannya, sih masih belum ditentukan akan selesai berapa chapter, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, lebih cepat selesai lebih baik. #smile

Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca (dan menunggu) fic ini sampai sejauh ini, jika ada uneg-uneg bisa dilimpahkan ke kotak review di bawah ini.

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


	7. Chapter 7

_Emerald_ dan _aquamarine_ itu menatap diam kearah sebuah benda mati yang ada di tangan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah amplop namun bukan amplop biasa. Tidak biasa disini dalam arti amplop itu berwarna merah tua dengan pita berwarna krim yang mengikatnya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_ bilang, I-itu untuk kalian."

Kedua jemari Sakura bergerak untuk mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut. Sakura mengernyit ketika menemukan sebuah undangan pernikahan di dalamnya.

"Aa, jangan bilang ini undangan pernikahan kau dan Sasuke-_kun_, Hinata." Ino tersenyum menggoda seraya menggerakkan kedua alis matanya naik-turun.

Wajah pucat Hinata merah padam.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Dasar bodoh, mereka kan masih SMA, Ino."

"K-kalian salah. I-itu… ano, itu undangan pernikahan Itachi-_niisan_."

"Eh?"

"Itachi-_niisan_ akan menikah?"

.

..

…

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairs**

SakuHina! #plak! Katanya No Yuri? Iye-iye, XD maksudnya NaruSaku dan SasuHina

**Rated**

T

**Genre**

Romance

**Warnings**

AU, OoC, typo/misstypo (s), gaje, abal, garing, EYD ancur, cerita pasaran, slight humor dikiiiit, dan sederet kekurangan lainnya.

…

..

.

Ujian kenaikan kelas sudah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya tersisa beberapa hari lagi sebelum akhirnya libur panjang datang. Para pengurus OSIS Konoha High School saat ini sedang sibuk menyiapkan perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang ke-50. Tentu saja semua siswa menyambut dengan hangat acara itu.

Tidak hanya sekedar perayaan biasa, tetapi OSIS sudah menyiapkan beberapa acara menarik yang akan menambah keramaian perayaan nanti. Semua siswa bebas membuka stand apa saja dan satu hal yang penting, setiap kelas akan mengirimkan perwakilan mereka minimal dua orang untuk mengikuti berbagai lomba.

"Sakura, kau mau ikut lomba?"

"Tidak."

"Kau, Hinata?"

"A-aku juga tidak."

Ino tersenyum senang. "Bagus. Kalau begitu kalian harus membantuku untuk membuka _stand_ nanti."

"Apa? Aku tidak mau."

Ino mengernyit mendengar penolakan dari Sakura. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu?"

"Tentu saja karena aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Tapi, aku malas, Ino."

"Ayolah, Sakura, sebentar saja. Hinata saja mau membantuku."

Kini ganti Sakura mengernyit. "Mau apanya? Kau bahkan belum bertanya, _Pig_!"

Meringis, Ino kemudian berpaling kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi diam membaca buku. "Hinata, bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan membantuku nanti?"

Sudah tahu Hinata paling tidak bisa menolak kalau ada orang lain yang meminta bantuannya. Tentu saja jawaban yang keluar hanya satu. "I-iya,"

Ino tersenyum puas. _Aquamarine_-nya kembali menatap Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas. "Hah, baiklah. Memangnya kau mau membuka _stand_ apa?"

"Ra-ha-sia!"

-Det-

"Sasuke, kau mau aku daftarkan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mendengus. "Kau tidak asyik, _teme_."

Sasuke diam. Ia memang tidak suka mengikuti kegiatan apapun yang melibatkan banyak orang. Berbanding 180 derajat dengan Naruto yang memang suka berbaur dengan orang banyak.

"Kau ikut lomba lari jarak jauh?" Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri keduanya.

Naruto mengangguk. "Apa kau ikut juga, Kiba?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Hidate dengan mudah."

"Hidate?"

"Ehm, dia satu kelas dengan Sakura. Sejak SMP, dia sudah menjuarai lari maraton tingkat nasional. Berani taruhan, kau pasti kalah."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau meremehkanku?"

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja tingkatan kalian berbeda."

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?"

Kiba menghela napas. "Dasar keras kepala."

Naruto tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau aku menang, kau harus menraktirku ramen di Ichiraku!"

"Tch, siapa takut!"

-Det-

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

Aneh.

Soal Itachi-_niisan_, kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa?

Kalau memang benar ia menyukai Itachi, lalu kenapa saat berita pernikahan Itachi sampai ke telinganya, ia hanya merasa terkejut.

Ya, terkejut. Tidak lebih dari itu.

Apa ini berarti ia tidak menyukai Itachi?

Atau, mungkin selama ini ia hanya mengagumi Itachi saja?

Ya, mungkin saja.

Sakura menghela napas. Pulang sendirian benar-benar membuatnya kesepian saat ini. Ia perlu suatu keributan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya. Seandainya saja Ino ada disini, atau paling tidak Hinata pulang bersamanya pasti ia tidak akan merasa sendiri.

Atau Naruto.

Eh?

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Heran, kenapa jadi nama Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul?

Sakura menghela napas lagi. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat kejadian dulu saat Naruto memaksanya agar mau diantar pulang olehnya. Padahal Sakura sudah menolaknya, tetapi pemuda itu tetap bersikeras. Sakura masih ingat betapa kesalnya ia saat itu. Ia bahkan membentak Naruto berkali-kali.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia dan Naruto sama-sama keras kepala.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura sontak terkejut mendengar suara familiar itu. Gadis itu mendongak, seketika _emerald-_nya mendapati sosok yang baru saja ada dalam pikirannya tadi kini ada didepannya sedang menunggangi sepeda milik pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. "H-hai,"

"Sakura-_chan_, Kau pulang sendirian?"

"Iya,"

"Mau kuantar?"

"Eh, t-tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hm, jangan kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Naruto tersenyum kemudian bersiap menginjak sebelah pedal sepedanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati, Naruto."

Pemuda itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya mulai menjalankan sepedanya. "Sampai besok, Sakura-_chan_."

"Sampai besok."

Sosok Naruto yang semakin jauh perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Sakura. Sakura masih diam di tempat. _Emerald_-nya pun masih menatap ke direksi yang sama. Entah kenapa, ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang merasa kecewa.

Kejadian tadi…

Kenapa Naruto tidak memaksanya seperti dulu?

-Det-

Tepat jam 4.10 sore Hinata memutuskan untuk membawa Shukaku—nama yang Gaara berikan untuk si anak anjing—jalan-jalan. Sejak kejadian di danau beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata memutuskan untuk merawat anak anjing malang yang ia temukan hampir tenggelam di danau bersama Gaara. Berhubung Gaara sudah pulang ke Suna, akhirnya mau tidak mau Hinata-lah yang akan merawatnya sementara ini.

Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Hinata tidak pandai dalam merawat hewan. Rencananya, nanti ia akan menyerahkan semua perawatan Shukaku ke tempat pemeliharaan anjing milik keluarga Kiba. Bukan bermaksud untuk membuangnya, Hinata hanya ingin Shukaku dirawat oleh orang yang lebih berpengalaman. Gaara pun menyetujui usulannya dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Lagipula, selama ia menitipkannya pada Kiba, ia bisa mengunjungi Shukaku kapanpun ia mau.

Selesai membawa Shukaku jalan-jalan sebentar ke taman, Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Namun, langkah gadis itu sempat terhenti saat ia berjalan melewati pertigaan jalan komplek.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh ke sebelah kanannya. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dari jalan yang berpotongan lurus dengannya.

"S-sasuke-_kun_, kenapa tiba-tiba disini?"

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat. Kau?" Oniks itu tiba-tiba beralih menatap anak anjing yang ada di dekat kaki Hinata. "Kau memelihara anjing?"

"i-iya, eh, t-tidak. A-aku dan Gaara-_san_ menemukannya hampir tenggelam di danau. A-aku hanya merawatnya untuk sementara waktu saja."

Mendengar nama Gaara keluar dari mulut Hinata, Sasuke langsung merasa kesal sendiri. Kenapa bersama Gaara? Sejak kapan mereka keluar diam-diam berdua? Dan kenapa ia tidak tahu?

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak. Mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. "Mau pulang?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Keduanya akhirnya berjalan beriringan berdua menuju kerumah Hinata.

"Kenapa harus kau yang merawatnya?"

"Ah, Gaara-_san_ mendadak harus pulang ke Suna hari itu. Jadi, ia yang memintaku untuk merawat Shukaku."

"Shukaku?"

"Hm, Gaara yang memberinya nama itu. B-bagaimana menurut Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn, jelek."

"E-eh?"

"Kau tahu nama siapa yang paling cantik?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "S-siapa?"

Sasuke berhenti mendadak, membuat Hinata otomatis ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Perlahan, ia dekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata yang entah kenapa sudah memerah duluan. Semakin dekat sampai akhirnya Sasuke bisa membisikkan sesuatu di sebelah telinga gadis itu.

Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat. Wajah pucatnya pun semakin merah. Merah yang tidak bisa ia gambarkan dengan apapun. Kali ini, Sasuke sukses membuatnya ingin pingsan seketika saking senangnya.

-Det-

Sakura menatap gadis _blondie_ dihadapannya dengan kesal. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang hanya diam seraya berusaha mencairkan suasana yang saat ini terasa mencekam diantara kedua sahabatnya.

Ino tersenyum polos. Pura-pura merasa tidak bersalah.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kau mendandani kami sejak pagi buta hanya untuk membantumu menjaga _stand_ ini?"

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan _stand Kingyo_?"

"Bukannya begitu, aku pikir kau akan membuat _stand_ apa sehingga memerlukan bantuan kami."

Ino menghela napas. "Sakura, kalau kau bersikap mengerikan seperti itu, kau hanya akan menghilangkan tamu-tamuku! Cepat bekerja!"

"Jangan memerintahku. Kau pikir kau bos, hah?"

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kau benar-benar mengerikan. Pantas saja Naruto menyerah untukmu."

"A-apa!?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Campuran antara rasa malu dan marah yang tertahan. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, bodoh. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya."

Ino terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Sakura. Memang, hari ini Sakura terlihat sedikit lebih 'liar' dari hari-hari biasanya. Ino sendiri meski tidak seratus persen yakin, tapi tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis berambut merah muda itu menjadi super _sensitive_ seperti ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Sakura. Aku tidak mau tamuku takut untuk mengunjungi _stand_-ku hanya karena ada kau."

"He-hei!"

"Sudah, sudah.. lebih baik kau melihat lomba lari saja sana. Asal kau tau, Naruto sedang bertanding disana."

Ino tertawa kecil saat melihat wajah Sakura yang kembali memerah.

-Det-

Di tengah keramaian festival sekolah, tampaknya hanya Sasuke yang terlihat menyendiri di dalam kelasnya. Bukannya tidak punya teman, Sasuke memang tidak berniat membaur bersama yang lainnya. Sendiri lebih baik, begitu prinsipnya.

Tapi…

Semenjak Hinata memasuki teritori hatinya, Sasuke tidak lagi memegang teguh prinsip itu. Ia ingin bersama Hinata. Jalan-jalan berdua, menikmati waktu istirahat berdua, makan berdua, belajar berdua. Sasuke menghela napas. Setelah festival hari ini selesai, libur panjang akan memisahkannya dengan Hinata untuk sementara waktu. Ia bisa saja kerumah Hinata, tapi tidak bisa setiap hari tentunya. Padahal kalau di sekolah, ia bisa setiap hari melihat sang gadis Hyuuga—meskipun hanya dari jauh. Hah, Sasuke nggak tahu apa ia sanggup LDR-an sama Hinata.

Tunggu,

Apa yang ia pikirkan?

**"Dengar, kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Hinata-**_**chan**_**, kau harus bilang padanya."**

"**Sasuke, kalau kau tak segera melakukannya, dia pasti akan direbut oleh orang lain."**

Dalam hati Sasuke yang terdalam, Ia membenarkan kata-kata Itachi. Meskipun, si pemuda Sabaku itu sudah pulang ke Suna, ia tetap tidak bisa berdiam diri. Bagaimana kalau nanti tiba-tiba muncul pesaing baru? Misalnya saja, Kiba, atau yang lainnya. Biar pemalu begitu, Sasuke tau persis berapa pengagum rahasia yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Entah Hinata sendiri sadar atau tidak, Hinata itu termasuk gadis yang menarik dan dapat diperhitungkan. Cantik, pintar memasak, feminim, dan sederet kelebihan lainnya. Ah, jangan lupa kalau ada darah Hyuuga yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke bangkit, disampirkannya tas sekolahnya di punggungnya. Dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, pemuda itu berjalan menuju destinasi yang sudah terpatri di otak jeniusnya.

Benar, mungkin lebih baik kalau ia bertindak sekarang.

-Det-

Sakura menatap heran kearah kerumunan di depannya. Ada beberapa nama yang diteriakkan oleh kerumunan penonton itu. Dan salah satunya, Naruto. Penasaran, gadis bermahkota merah muda itu mencoba menerobos masuk. Kimono yang dipakainya membuat ia harus berusaha lebih keras untuk bergerak. Setelah bersusah payah mencoba, akhirnya berhasil juga.

"Lihat, pemuda berambut kuning itu, ia tidak menyerah sama sekali. Padahal sudah jelas Hidate yang akan menang."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dilihatnya, Naruto sudah terlihat ngos-ngosan mengejar Hidate. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda pemuda _blondie_ itu akan menyerah. Tapi, apa mungkin Naruto akan menang dari Hidate yang notabene penyandang gelar juara di kejuaraan lari maraton tingkat nasional.

Tapi, meskipun mustahil, Sakura berharap Naruto-lah yang akan menang.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto berlari kearah Sakura seraya tersenyum. "Haah, Hidate memag hebat. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengejarnya."

Sakura terkesiap. Terlalu lama melamun, membuat gadis itu tidak sadar kalau pertandingan sudah berakhir. Ah, jadi Naruto kalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak hanya kau saja yang kalah. Lagipula, kau sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin."

Naruto nyengir. "Tentu saja." Terlalu banyak berlari membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu mengalami dehidrasi. Perutnya juga lapar. " Sakura-_chan_, mau ke kantin?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi, ganti bajumu dulu, Naruto. Kau bau keringat."

"Ah, nanti saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya seraya memasang wajah memelas.

Sakura menggeleng pasrah. Apa boleh buat, ia tidak bisa memaksa Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-_chan_, kau cantik memakai kimono itu."

Kedua pipi Sakura merona merah. Ditatapnya sebentar Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu didepannya. Membuang muka, Sakura baru menyadari degup jantungnya yang terlampau cepat. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya guna menahan bibirnya yang akan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

-Det-

Sasuke dongkol. Tadinya ia hanya ingin mengajak Hinata jalan berdua saja. Tapi, kenapa jadi begini?

"Lima menit dari sekarang. Oke, mulai."

Sasuke mencelupkan jaring kertasnya, digerakkannya jaring itu menuju sasaran. namun belum sampai, jaring kertas itu sudah robek.

"Sial," umpatnya.

Diliriknya Ino disebelahnya, oniks itu mengerjap, seperti sudah ahli, Ino menangkap ikan sasarannya dengan cepat. Gadis _blondie_ itu bahkan sudah menangkap lima ekor ikan.

"Jangan buang waktumu, Sasuke-_kun_." kata Lee yang berperan sebagai wasit pada pertandingan 'dadakan' itu.

Sasuke berusaha kembali fokus. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa menang? ia bahkan tidak pernah memainkan ini sebelumnya. Oke, untuk yang satu ini, ia akui ia memang payah. Selain itu, kenapa harus sebanyak ini yang menontong

Ini memalukan.

"Baik, sisa tiga menit lagi. Kini Ino sudah menangkap lebih dari delapan ekor. Lalu, bagaimanakah dengan Sasuke?"

Kalau saja bisa, Sasuke akan meminta bumi menelannya saat ini juga.

"Bagus, Ino-_chan_. Kau yang sementara ini memimpin."

Sasuke mendengus. Otak jeniusnya benar-benar tidak menemukan cara untuk memenangkan pertandingan kali ini.

"Tch, tidak berguna."

"Sasuke-_kun_, semangatlah! Keluarkan kobaran api masa mudamu!"

Bukannya semakin semangat, teriakan Lee semakin memperparah keadaan Sasuke.

Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau payah sekali."

Sasuke kembali mengambil jaring yang baru setelah rusak yang kesekian kalinya. Tenang, fokus, Sasuke. Diliriknya, ada seekor ikan kecil yang ada di sudut. Sendirian. Sasukemengarahkan jaringnya ke ikan tersebut, dan...

... dapat!

"Oke, satu menit terakhir! Siapakah yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini? Apakah Sasuke ataukah Ino?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam memperhatikan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Oke, sisa sepuluh detik terakhir." Lee memperhatikan kedua orang yang sedang asyik bertanding saat ini.

"Lima…"

"Empat…"

"Tiga…"

"Dua…"

"Satu...!"

Lee berteriak penuh semangat bersamaan dengan berakhirnya waktu pertandingan. Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Berbeda dengan Ino, Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Namun, tidak dipungkiri ada rasa kesal dalam hatinya.

Memang benar kata Shikamaru, Ino gadis paling _troublesome_ diseluruh jagat raya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-_kun_. Sekarang kau kalah. Jadi, aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau membawa Hinata."

"Tch,"

"I-ino-_chan_..." Hinata mulai bersuara, namun mendadak berhenti. Ia ingin Ino berhenti menggoda Sasuke, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksud Ino mengadakan pertandingan Kingyo dadakan ini.

"Hinata, kenapa berhenti? Ayo, katakan sesuatu."

"..."

"Hinata, apa kau ingin jalan-jalan berdua dengag Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hinata diam. Sesekali lavendernya melirik sosok Sasuke yang masih diam di tempat. Tiba-tiba saja, ia ingin sekai tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda raven itu. Apa Sasuke benar-benar berniat mengajaknya keliling berdua? Kalau begitu, kenapa ia diam saja?

Ino menatap Sasuke. Sedikit rasa kagum muncul di benaknya saat melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tetap datar seperti biasa. Apa tidak tepat sasaran, ya? batin Ino bertanya.

Ino berdeham. "Baiklah, karena Sasuke-_kun_ kalah dan tidak bisa membawa Hinata, maka aku akan menghukummu."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bertanya-tanya sendiri apa sebenarnya maksud dari si gadis _blondie_.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus membantu Hinata—dan aku—untuk menjaga _stand_."

"I-ino-_chan_, tidak perlu—"

"Hinata, kau diam saja." potong Ino cepat. Hinata langsung bungkam. _Heiress_ klan Hyuuga itu terpaksa menutup mulutnya meskipun ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya.

Tidak beda jauh dengan Hinata, Sasuke pun sama bingungnya. Tapi, entah kenapa _feeling_-nya mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan oleh si nona Yamanaka.

"Baiklah, aku terima."

-Det-

"Haaah, kenyang!"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi setelah selesai memakan habis kue dango yang dipesannya di _stand_ kafe milik kelas lain. Keduanya tidak jadi ke kantin dan memilih untuk ke tempat yang sekarang karena tidak sengaja lewat.

Sakura terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu baru menyadari kalau ia hanya jalan berduaan saja dengan Naruto. Ia pun tidak bisa bersuara seperti biasanya. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa canggung jika berdekatan dengan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Sakura langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, kemudian dilihatnya piringnya yang masih berisi empat tusuk dango. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskan semua kue dango yang tersisa.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Kau masih lapar?"

Naruto nyengir seraya mengangguk. "Boleh kumakan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengangkat piringnya bersamaan dengan Naruto yang bersiap mengambil piring Sakura, namun salah sasaran. Tangan keduanya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan selama beberapa detik. Wajah keduanya otomatis memerah. Kemudian, ditariknya kembali tangannya dan disembunyikannya dibawah meja.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu."

Suara itu seketika menyadarkan Naruto dan Sakura. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah, keduanya saling menatap kearah lain. Seketika, suasana canggung yang aneh mulai terasa diantara keduanya.

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu kalian. Tapi, kami ingin menyampaikan sesuatu untuk kalian berdua." Ada dua orang murid perempuan berseragam _maid_ yang menghampiri keduanya. Salah satunya berdiri di belakang sambil membawa nampan aluminium dengan penutup hidangan yang cukup besar diatasnya. Dua maid itu tersenyum manis.

"Selamat, kalian berdua adalah tamu kami yang ke-99. Karena itu, kami akan memberikan sedikit hadiah untuk kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

"Silakan, ini hadiahnya." _Maid_ yang berdiri dibelakang tadi maju kedepan, kemudian meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya keatas meja Naruto dan Sakura. "Selamat menikmati!" Dan penutup pun dibuka.

Satu gelas super besar _Ice_ _creme_!

_Ice_ _creme_ vanila yang dihidangkan bersama potongan buah-buahan seperti buah ceri, apel, melon, dan ditaburi serbuk coklat diatasnya, dan tidak ketinggalan, sirup rasa strawberry ikut mempercantik tampilan ice creme tersebut.

"Ini untuk kami?"

Dua _maid_ itu mengangguk.

"Kenapa cuma satu?" Kini Sakura yang ganti bertanya. " Sendoknya juga."

Dua _maid_ itu kembali tersenyum manis.

"Karena kalian datang berdua, maka _ice_ _creme_ ini spesial agar kalian bisa memakannya berdua."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Makan berdua?

I-itu artinya...

Ia dan Naruto akan saling menyuapi!?

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, bisa kami minta sendoknya satu lagi?"

"Sayang sekali, tidak bisa."

"Eh, Kenapa?"

"Karena kami sudah kehabisan sendok."

Naruto dan Sakura _sweat_ _dropped_. Apa-apaan ini?!

Dua _maid_ itu membungkuk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati!"

Setelah kepergian dua _maid_ itu, seketika suasana canggung kembali menyerang Naruto dan Sakura. Sampai beberapa menit terlewat, belum ada yang menyentuh segelas _ice_ _creme_ itu.

"Ehm, kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan_ saja yang makan _ice_ _creme_-nya."

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak, kau saja. Aku masih kenyang."

"Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_. _Ice_ _creme_ ini untukmu saja."

"Tidak, untukmu saja, Naruto."

"Sakura-_chan_ saja."

"Naruto, kau saja."

"Tidak, Sakura-_chan_ saja."

"Naruto!"

"Sakura-_chan_ saja!"

"Hmmmpft-" Sakura menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa yang siap menyembur keluar. Kenapa mereka jadi berdebat begini?

Melihat Sakura tertawa, Naruto pun ikut tertawa. Pemuda itu kemudian melirik segelas besar _ice_ _crème_ itu. Terlalu lama berdebat, _ice_ _creme_-nya jadi meleleh.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu ayo kita makan saja."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, Sakura-_chan_ duluan."

-Det-

Ino tersenyum. Gadis _blondie_ itu bahkan kadang tertawa geli. Percayalah, melihat Sasuke dan Hinata berduaan itu sangat menyenangkan. Sasuke yang selalu terlihat jaga _image_ itu ternyata menaruh hati pada Hinata yang pemalu. Dan, karena rencana dadakannya, akhirnya ia berhasil membuat kedua sejoli itu bersama saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Ino menoleh, detik berikutnya wajahnya memerah. Detak jantungnya pun tiba-tiba menggila. "S-shika?"

"Kenapa si Uchiha itu ada disana?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab, Ino justru balik bertanya.

Shikamaru menatap Ino heran. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yah, tidak apa-apa, sih. Hanya..."

"Hanya apa?"

"Biasanya kan kau lebih memilih tidur sampai acara selesai."

Shikamaru menghela napas. "_Mendokusai_! Memangnya aku segitu maniaknya di pikiranmu?"

"Bukan begitu! A-aku..."

"Hah, sudahlah. Ayo, ikut aku." Ino merasakan sengatan kecil di tangannya yang saat ini digenggam Shikamaru. Kecepatan detak jantungnya pun semakin menggila.

"T-tunggu, mau kemana?"

"Makan. Chouji sudah menunggu kita di atap sekolah."

Ino dilema. Ia ingin sekali menarik tangannya yang sekarang ada dalam genggaman tangan Shikamaru, tapi ia juga tidak mau melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Berpegangan tangan dengan Shikamaru benar-benar membuatnya seperti sedang spot jantung.

Ino mendesah. Jangan sampai ia _collapse_ sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

-Det-

Warna langit sudah berganti menjadi senja. Setelah selesai membereskan _stand_ _Kingyo_ bersama yang lainnya, akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto bisa pulang untuk beristirahat.

"Tumben hari ini kau tidak membawa sepedamu?"

"Entahlah, aku sedang malas membawanya, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura hanya ber-oh ria, tidak berniat memberi tanggapan yang lebih untuk Naruto. Sebenarnya, Sakura tengah berpikir. Berpikir bagaimana bisa hampir satu hari ini ia habiskan waktunya bersama Naruto.

Dulu, ia benci kalau harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Naruto, tapi sekarang?

Sakura justru menikmatinya.

"Err, Naruto…"

Naruto menoleh. Safir birunya menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Refleks, Naruto pun ikut berhenti. Ekspresi bingung terpatri di wajah _tan_-nya.

"Terimakasih."

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. "Untuk?"

"Mm.. untuk.. semuanya." _Emerald_ itu balik menatap safir biru milik Naruto. "Maaf juga kalau selama ini aku sering membentakmu. Aku…"

Naruto diam. Menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Sakura dengan sabar.

"P-pokoknya aku minta maaf." Wajah Sakura memerah malu. Ia merasa kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata dari mulutnya sendiri. Kakinya juga, kenapa jadi lemas begini?

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa, Sakura-_chan_. Selama yang melakukannya adalah orang yang kusukai, aku tidak akan merasa keberatan sama sekali." Setelahnya, Naruto berbalik, melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

Perlu sedikit waktu untuk Sakura mencerna kata-kata Naruto tadi. Selesai otaknya memproses, wajah gadis karateka itu menjadi merah padam.

"T-tunggu! Naruto!"

Langkah pemuda pirang itu kembali terhenti. Sakura ingin bertanya sesuatu… tapi, sulit. Suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Kau..." Diteguknya salivanya sebentar. "…apa kau menyukaiku?"

Naruto terdiam sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Senyum tipis tidak absen dari wajahnya yang mendadak terlihat tampan di mata Sakura.

Sebaliknya, keadaan Sakura justru semakin parah. Napasnya, jantungnya, semuanya bekerja dengan tidak normal. Dan sesampainya Naruto di dekatnya, barulah Sakura sadar bahwa wajah Naruto sama merahnya dengan langit senja.

Safir biru itu menatapnya dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga ia tidak bisa beralih sedetik pun karenanya.

"Aku menyukai Sakura-_chan_. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Tanpa permisi, digenggamnya tangan kanan gadis itu. "Sekarang, ayo pulang."

Sakura tertegun. Terlalu sulit untuk dijelaskan bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Ia malu, senang, bahkan serasa ingin melayang saking senangnya. Benar-benar, gara-gara Naruto, Sakura _speechless_ dibuatnya.

-Det-

Pesta resepsi pernikahan Itachi dan Yuugao berlangsung meriah malam itu. Di sebuah _ball_ _room_ hotel bintang lima, para tamu undangan memadati tempat itu. Acara sudah berlangsung sejak empat jam yang lalu, tapi tamu undangan yang berdatangan tidak ada habisnya. Tapi, hal itu lumrah jika mengingat siapa si penyelenggara pesta.

Hinata menatap bosan kearah hiburan yang saat ini sedang disuguhkan di depannya. Ia ingin pulang. Berlama-lama di pesta yang bukan miliknya tentu itu membosankan. Kalau saja teman-temannya tidak pulang sejak tadi, tentunya ia tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini. Sedangkan Hanabi, adik perempuannya itu sejak awal memang tidak ikut ke sini.

Alunan musik klasik tiba-tiba mengalun merdu mengawali acara dansa di pesta itu. Sebagai bintang pesta, maka pasangan Itachi dan Yuugao yang memulai acara dansa itu, baru setelah itu disusul oleh pasangan lainnya.

Hinata menghela napas, musik ini malah membuatnya semakin bosan dan mengantuk.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke mendengus ketika melihat sang kakak yang berinisiatif memberi kode mata padanya. Pandangannya kemudian menyapu seluruh penghuni lantai dansa. Terlihat ayah dan ibunya juga tengah menikmati acara dansa mereka. Sasuke menghela napas diam-diam. Sepertinya berdansa tidak buruk juga.

Hinata tersentak ketika melihat tangan sasuke berada di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mendongak, lavendernya mendapati _onyx_ sasuke yang menatapnya datar. Wajah gadis itu merona merah ketika menyadari maksud pemuda itu.

"Aku akan menarikmu, kalau kau tidak menyambutnya sekarang."

Terkesan memaksa memang. Tapi, tetap saja ia merasa senang. Hinata sendiri bingung kenapa ia merasa sesenang ini. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang ia seperti merasa ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di dalam perutnya. Rasanya sangat aneh.

Perlahan, Hinata menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke yang kemudian membawanya ke lantai dansa. Keduanya kemudian berhadapan membuat hinata kembali memerah. Terlebih lagi saat Sasuke memegang sisi pinggang rampingnya. Terlihat salah tingkah, Hinata hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya masing-masing di pundak pemuda raven itu. itupun salah satu upayanya untuk menjaga jarak dari tubuh pemuda berambut raven itu. menyadari posisi mereka yang tidak lebih dari dua puluh sentimeter, Hinata semakin menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sangat memerah dan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat. Seiring dengan alunan musik, keduanya kemudian berdansa biasa. Hanya sebuah gerakan kecil dan sederhana.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ mengajakku berdansa?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Hanya ingin tahu saja..."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau menerima ajakanku?"

"Eh?" Kaget, Hinata justru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. "A-aku... aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke menghela napas diam-diam. Menyadari betapa lemahnya ia saat melihat wajah memerah Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau mau menerima perjodohan ini?"

Sesaat, Hinata hanya bisa diam. Manik lavendernya terkunci dalam kepekatan _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Kenapa?

Awalnya memang karena ayahnya yang meminta, tapi bukankah ayahnya sama sekali tidak memaksanya?

"Kalau Sasuke-_kun_ sendiri?"

"Aku?" Jeda sejenak, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. Menenangkan pikirannya. Ada hal yang harus ia beritahukan pada Hinata sekarang. Rahasianya.

"Hinata,"

Hinata mendongak, maniknya kembali bertemu dengan _onyx_ Sasuke. "Y-ya?"

"Sebenarnya perjodohan ini... akulah yang memintanya."

Hinata terdiam kaget. Dansanya dengan Sasuke pun berhenti di tengah-tengah. Ia tidak mengerti.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Semburat tipis tampak di kedua pipi Sasuke. Pemuda itu berusaha bersikap tenang dibalik kerja jantungnya yang diluar kecepatan normal. "Aku…" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Berusaha mengalihkan kegugupan dan bisu mendadak yang dialaminya. Manik hitamnya tidak lepas dari sosok Hyuuga yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Jantung Hinata serasa mau lepas kala mendengar pengakuan dadakan Sasuke. Sasuke mencintainya? kenapa bisa? Mungkinkah Sasuke sedang bermimpi saat ini?

"Aku serius."

Wajah Hinata kembali merah padam.

"Ikatan sepasang kekasih tidak cukup membuatku yakin kalau kau tidak akan berpaling dariku. Bukannya tidak percaya denganmu, tapi aku ingin lebih dari itu. Karena itulah, aku meminta kedua ayah kita untuk menjodohkan kita."

Hinata tertegun. Logikanya masih sedikit tidak percaya kalau Sasuke benar-benar mempunyai rasa untuknya. Atau jangan-jangan ia sendiri yang sedang bermimpi?

"Tapi... belakangan ini aku sadar,"

"..."

"Mungkin aku terlalu egois. Aku memaksakan perasaanku padamu lewat perjodohan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanmu."

"..."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Hinata, aku tidak akan memaksa kalau kau ingin menolak perjodohan ini."

Hinata bingung. Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya untuk Sasuke. Tapi, satu hal yang Hinata tahu, ia nyaman jika berada di dekat pemuda raven itu.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang, jadi pikirkanlah dulu." Sasuke berbalik, berniat untuk meninggalkan Hinata.

"A-aku..."

Bagian lengan jas Sasuke ditarik Hinata. Menoleh, Sasuke mendapati gadis itu menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. Entah sadar atau tidak, wajah Sasuke ikut memerah.

"A-aku mau. Aku mau dijodohkan dengan Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat, berusaha menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang memerah. Ekspresi dari rasa senangnya yang tak terkira.

Suara sorak -sorai yang diiringi tepuk tangan tiba-tiba terdengar. Keduanya menoleh dan seketika kaget luar biasa. Hampir semua yang ada di sana berdiri mengelilingi Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka tersenyum senang.

"Ciieeeee!"

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata, Keduanya membeku di tempat. Jadi, sejak tadi mereka di tonton?! Tapi, kenapa mereka bisa tidak sadar?

Dari seluruh kerumunan itu, _onyx_ Sasuke tidak sengaja menangkap sosok seseorang yang tersenyum jahil padanya. Di tangan orang itu, ada sebuah kamera yang sengaja diangkatnya tinggi.

Sasuke mendengus.

"Awas kau, _baka_ _aniki_."

.

.

.

Tamat.

Hah, syukurlah, akhirnya fic ini tamat juga. *ngelapkeringet*

Tidak ada kata yang pantas author ucapkan selain terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua readers yang setia membaca fic ini sampai akhir. Fic ini memang terlalu banyak mempunyai kekurangan, tapi lepas dari itu semua, semoga fict ini layak untuk kalian nikmati.

Special thanks for ::

gui gui M.I.T :: Suzu Aizawa Kim :: sasunata chan :: Hyou Hyouichiffer :: Rukia Hitsugaya X3 :: Neerval-Li :: Rosecchy :: Namikaze nada :: Chooteisha Yori :: Tatsu Hashiru Katsu :: Shan chan :: Angin malam :: Mamoka :: Lily Purple Lily :: Yuri-ah :: Uchiha Tava The Best Master :: Reina Murayama :: n :: Nino :: Moku-chan :: Miss Devil A :: naMIKAze nara :: Hanyou Dark :: Anne Garbo :: finestabc :: mendokusai144 :: magenta-alleth :: daollyod :: NS :: Makasiow :: :: endrafauzan46 :: Rizi26 :: Princess NaruSaku :: Melly Fullbuster :: Lollytha-chan :: Lacie Baskervilles :: Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki :: DarkZekai :: The Absent Nine :: all silent readers ^^

Sekali lagi, terimakasih untuk semua pembaca yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca, memberi review, memfavoritkan, dan memfollow. Thanks! fict ini nggak akan selesai tanpa kalian. *Hug*

Okeh, cukuplah author note kali ini, sampai jumpa di fict multi-chap selanjutnyaaa!

Big Hugs,

Coccoon.


End file.
